


The Experiment

by SomebodyisAnonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Eventual Romance/Smut, Female Reader, Human to Cybertronian Transformation, I Tried, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inserted Background, Kinda?, My First AO3 Post, Other, Reader-Insert, comments welcome, please read author's note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyisAnonymous/pseuds/SomebodyisAnonymous
Summary: You had nothing else to do, no one to miss you, so you complied with you silent captor. You came to know him as Soundwave, a silent and ever watching presence. Yet he was also a guardian to you, protecting you from the other Decepticons, and even other humans.





	1. The Subjects

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ao3/smut/story thing, please leave comments and what not for recommendations. I really appreciate you reading this and I hope you enjoy

"Why would you want to bring such disgusting creatures here?”

Megatron’s rough voice rang out across the bridge of the Nemesis, attracting the attention of Starscream, Knock Out and several others. Soundwave wordlessly brandished a datapad and handed it over to his liege. Megatron didn’t even bother to skim the information compiled on it before throwing it back, “If you’ve done this much research and think it is worthy of pursuing, then fine. But keep your experiments out of my way, or they’ll be squashed like maggots they are.”

The disgust in his voice was thick and Soundwave knew it was time to leave his lord alone and returnto his station. He did so, only to find Starscream obnoxiously leaning across it. “Do tell, why would such a superior being as yourself have any interest in those fleshy creatures?”

Soundwave ignored the flagrant Seeker and returned to decoding a stream of data that he had paused. Starscream wanted to continue to push his curiosity but before a full word had come out of his mouth Soundwave silenced him with a turn of his head. Starscream raised his hands in surrender and went back to pestering Knock Out, finally leaving Soundwave to his work.

Soundwave launched Laserbeak to begin surveillance on his future test subjects just to ensure that they were all still alive after the weeks he hadn't been monitoring them. He had chosen them from the outskirts of cities and watched them to see if their disappearances would be noticed, as he didn’t want to draw the humanity's collective attention, let alone allow the Autobots to know anything. He had a key few that he had planned to keep long term, and some that would be quickly whittled out and given to Shockwave for dissection or whatever else he wanted to do. Of course, if none of the humans complied, they would all be scrapped, and a new batch would be selected. Laserbeak pinged Soundwave, breaking him from his thoughts. One of the subjects had been hospitalized and was no longer a viable candidate. However, there wasn’t real problem since Laserbeak had already found a new and more promising candidate.

* * *

 

As you knelt done to pick up the elderly lady’s belongings, she gave a gentle chuckle, “If only you could’ve met my grandson, he is just the cutest little boy ever. He normally helps me, but he’s just left for his summer school.”

You gave the woman a warm smile as her shaking hands brandished a picture, “He’s only in the 5th grade and already thinking about becoming an engineer.” You looked at the photo, a young boy with brown hair and cheesy grin was looking up from it. The older lady returned her picture back to the inner pocket of her old and worn cardigan and rested heavily on her walking aid as you placed her small pile of books in its little basket. “Thank you so much for you help, darling, these old bones just don’t move as much as well as they used to. You have a wonderful day, sweetheart!” She returned to her walk and you returned to yours, now probably running late for work, but it wasn’t like you cared. It was your last day because the corporate office you worked for was, “no longer able to afford you”. They hadn’t even waited a day after giving you the “news” to hire the new guys.

They all had some nifty new certification and were sent out to this branch to help change the management. Ah, whatever, you’d be able to find another job with your skills, and it wasn’t like you’d be kicked out of your apartment anytime soon. You had just renewed  the lease, and there was no way your landlord would repay you, not when he could wait 2 months and kick you out for free. Even if he did, you had enough money in savings to live comfortably in a hotel for a while. You dropped the depressing subject from your mind as you decided to call in sick a few blocks away from your home. It was your last paid sick day, might as well us it while you still could.

Instead of returning home like you probably should have, you decided to walk to an old park that you used to visit when you were younger. By the time you had arrived and stopped sweating, the sun was a quarter of the way down meaning you wouldn't be able to stay for too long. You sat on a rock, worn down from its time as a bench, and  watched the colors of the sky change through the trees.

It was still the same as when you and your parents would come so long ago, and it seemed even less popular now, as the plants and trees began to overgrow the well worn out trails. You continue to watch the sky and noticed something flying overhead. It was a smaller aircraft for what normally flew in the area, but you dismissed it as something from the military base that was somewhere to the north of you. Your attention returned to the park around you as night began to settle in. The warmth of the earth could be felt rising as a chilled wind began to gently blow through.

Rather than walk home in the dark, you decided the best idea was to call a taxi, which meant you were able to linger a little longer. You always felt calm here, it was the place you went to when things went bad, to avoid everything and everyone. No one cared about you after your parents died, so you came here to run away from the cruelties of life, a place where life became basic and simple. Or so you thought.

As you reminisced, something silent moved through the woods, and somehow you were looking at it before you realized that it was even there. It was huge, a giant, pointed metal being, and it towered over you. You stared at it before you realized that it was staring at you as well, well at least that was what you assumed, as there was a black triangle on what you assumed to be its head.

Purple lights glowed dimly throughout its body, and it was almost as if you were looking at a cryptid. You just sat and looked at it before reaching out towards it, not realizing what you were doing. The being stepped back from your hand, apparently on guard, as if you were a threat to it. Suddenly, a tendril seemingly appeared from it’s back, and grasped you around the waist. It was almost gentle, although you imagined that such a large being would have no problem picking you up, which was probably the only reason it seemed that way. Your body told you to scream, to writhe, kick and try to break free, but your mind was able to keep a sliver of its calm. This being could kill you immediately, and if you struggled it probably would. In your inner turmoil between panic and shock, only one clear thought came to mind. “Fuck”.


	2. Big Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: So the last paragraph is a whole bit much, so here am I warning you, the last paragraph here depicts a woman's suicide, its not too detailed, but I still wanted to put a warning just in case.

So far, you had managed to keep some semblance of clarity as the being took you from the park, but nearly lost it when it completely when it transformed into a jet. Or, rather the odd aircraft you had spotted before. You were inside it, even though it seemed like the space you were entrapped in wasn’t supposed to be there.

You had no idea where you were going and no reason to fight. If this thing had wanted to kill you it would have already, so you thought that it was the best option not to wear yourself out. You waited for a while, curling your knees into your chest, before remembering you had your cellphone with you. You grabbed it from your bag that was still hanging around your shoulder and fumbled with it for a second before noticing there was no signal.

Besides who would believe you? “ _Oh hey, yeah, I’ve been kidnapped by giant alien and I don’t know where its taking me, also how’s your mother doing? Yes, I know I don’t work for you anymore…”_ you sighed, staring into your phone and what little solace it gave. “Yo, big man, I don’t know if you understand me, but I’m playing my music since I don’t know if or when I’m gonna die. So, yeah.”

Your voice echoed in the small area, and true to your word, you started playing your music off your phone. No change came from the giant you were in and you sighed, slightly comforted by the familiar sounds.

You were in there for some time before the compartment change and shifted around you. Your phone was lost to a crevice that had formed through the space. “Well, damn.” Once again, a tendril grabbed you, and pulled you from your spot and held you still as the being continued to shift back to its form you had first seen it in. When it faced you, another tendril appeared, and grabbed your bag from your shoulder and dumped it. A bunch of trinkets, from your apartment keys to a small metal elephant all fell and clattered to the ground. The ground... You realized you weren’t outside when you saw the ground, you were in some weird structure, with shitty purple lighting. There wasn’t anything that you would have been able to compare it to, and just from the sheer size of the hallway you were in, you knew it was huge. Your attention was diverted from your surroundings when a tendril appeared in front of your face. You jumped, but the tendril suspending you kept you still, and you realized the creature was staring at you. Then, the black triangle that you had assumed was its face lit up, showing a picture of your phone from when you were inside of it. then that disappeared, replaced by a question mark. “My phone? You ate it, big man.” The original question mark was joined by two others. “During all that transforming, it fell into a crevice.” The robot looked down at itself, and quickly returned its gaze to you. “ _Big man.._.” the robot played your voice back at you, head tilted. “It’s not like I know what you’re called so I made something up.” The creature seemed satisfied with this answer, and began walking down the hall, muffled music coming from somewhere in its body.

  
There were others like it, and they apparently came in all kinds of shapes, sizes and colors. Several eyed me wearily, while others seemed… hungry. Big Man, as you had taken to calling him, always kept you out of their reach. You weren’t sure of it even had genders, but since you still didn’t have a name to call it by, you stuck with your nickname. Eventually the reached a large room, well large to you, and Big Man set you down on what seemed to be a table. You sat down, with not much else to do, and watched Big Man shift trying to find the source of the music.

Eventually the struggle became both pitiful and hilarious to watch. An obviously superior being looking like it had lost a set of keys was almost whimsical event, except it had kidnapped you. “You need some help Big Man?” You called from your table, and the robot snapped its attention to you. Again, it repeated your voice back to you, _“..Help…”_ which was accompanied with question mark. “You know, aid, assistance? I just figured, since its so small you might need some help, but hey, you go Big Man.” It stared at you and closed the distance between the door and table in seconds and brought its face triangle close to you. “Help,” it repeated, “-from -you?” It stitched the second part of its question, or rather statement, as it sounded disgusted. Its visor withdrew back to Big Man’s full height. “Okay, Big Man is also a proud one, good to know.” You put your hands up defensively, “Well you were the one who took me ...and then ate my phone, its not like this is my fault. The only thing here that I directly caused here was the music, and I’d bet my life that having your stomach playing music every second would be annoying, so I just offered my meager self to help since my small hands would be able to fit in the crevices where the music seems to be coming out of, but-“ You were cut off by tendril wrapping around your body, pulling you closer to the robot man. It dropped you at his feet, and you looked back up at it, and you sucked your teeth.

 You sighed, walking around below the mech, trying to see a viable place to climb. You grabbed onto its leg, and a burst of static came from the bot. You imagined it was from disgust, but ignored it as you began to climb its leg. As you climbed, you heard the music get louder, and you soon found a deep crevice between two metal plates and you were pretty sure you could see your phone at the very end of it. You situated yourself to reach into the crevice, which was large enough to fit your head into. You shoved your arm up to shoulder into the crack and brushed the edge of the phone case. “Almost had it Big Man...One sec.”

You started wedging your upper body into it, and again you heard a burst of static, but you were able to grab your phone from its spot and as soon as you did, the tendril retrieved you. It placed you back on the table and took your phone before you could turn the music off and held it between the two tendrils. “I can turn that off f-” Again you were interrupted as end of the tendrils split into multiple ends and inserted them into my phone. Somewhere in your head you wanted to spit out a joke but seeing its disgust at your offer for help, you didn’t dare offer any kind of foul humor. Its visor went through several images too rapid for you to track and then a burst of static before it cleared back to black.

It turned to you and tossed you phone aside, coming up to the table, and shoved its visor almost directly into your face. “Woah, okay Big Man, Uh…” A line appeared across it and bouncing as its voice sounded. “I am not – _Big Man_. Soundwave.” It, Soundwave, seemed annoyed at being called Big Man, but through all the patched together recordings you weren’t to sure. Suddenly, Soundwave shifted and a hand that you hadn’t noticed before appeared. It was odd, as the palms were a part of the wings that made up his arms, and the fingers themselves were like thin sticks. He placed it next to you before tilting his head and it occurred to you that he was scanning you. It didn’t occur to him that such closeness was awkward and probably terrifying for others, but it mostly unphased you. You didn’t think being abducted by an alien would be so… boring.

Shortly after scanning you, Soundwave disappeared somewhere else in the ship, lair or whatever, which left you alone. The table you were on was too tall to escape from, so you figured that that was why you were left there. As you looked around the room, you saw another table close to yours with what looked like walls on it, and what seemed to be a bed for the large robot. You spotted your phone on the floor and made a mental note to pick it up when you could, but for now you were effectively stuck on your table. You sighed to yourself, utterly bored, when you noticed blood beginning to drip from the other table. Panic shot through your spine, and you began moving towards the other table. “Hello?” You called out, not expecting or getting an answer, but you continued, unable to stop yourself from wanting to know.

You wanted to see if you could do anything to help whoever was bleeding, or to see your possible fate. There was a slight gap between the tables, which you were able to cross easily enough, and you continued to where the blood was now pooling as you peered around the corner expecting a wall, you were greeted to a disturbing site.

On the ground laid another woman, laying in a pool of her own blood. You paled, and step into the room, the smell of copper in the air. Through your panic, a calm voice guided you though everything, quickly and swiftly, you grabbed her wrists, trying to slow the spilling blood. You laid your head on her chest, trying to hear breathing, a heartbeat, anything, something. You cried in your panicked state unable to keep yourself any kind of calm. “Help… Help! Somebody please help me!” You yelled between your sobs your panic growing to triumph that singular calm voice. “SOMEBODY HELP ME! SOUNDWAVE! SOMEONE!” You held onto the woman’s pale wrists as tight as you could, and screamed as loud as possibly could, no longer forming any words. “Somebody, please…”


	3. Location, Location

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I don't know if this requires a warning, but blood is mentioned..

Soundwave had left you in his room with no worries about you escaping, so far you had also been different from the rest of the subjects he had piced up and wanted to see what you do. He saw you waiting patiently on the table and returned his attention to his work decoding when he was slightly disappointed and greatly annoyed as you started screaming for help. He went to mute the audio when he heard you scream for _him_. He brought a video feed on his HUD and saw that you were holding into another human, crying. He quickly and quietly went back to his private quarters, only to find you covered in red, and the other human lying limp in your lap. He watched the video feed for that human’s containment area and understood what had happened.

With his hand he gently grabbed you and with a tendril he grabbed the other one, and before he could do anything, you grabbed at him. “She needs a burial, surely you could giver her that at least.” Your face was streaked with red and tears, you didn’t even know this other one, and yet you cared for it. He noted this down mentally before placing you on the other table again and pushing the other one farther away from you. “Y-you gotta bury her, Soundwave. Even if you don’t respect us, you gotta respect death, and we humans stink after we die. That how death makes sure we get taken care of, you can’t get rid of the smell once it sets in, and its not pretty.” He didn’t look back at you, as he knew from experience that humans stunk, but he nodded as he walked out of the door.

He took the human to the surface and placed her in a shallow divot in the ground that he had made with his pede, and dropped it into it, and lazily covered the body in dirt. Your voice replayed in his head, “ _You have to respect death_ ”. You were intriguing, unlike any other organic he had come across and pinged Laserbeak to return, without the other subjects. You would do, for now at least. He went back to the Nemesis via GroundBridge and came across a bunch of Vehicons inspecting your bag on the ground. They dispersed at the sight of him, and he grabbed the bag and its contents, thinking that maybe you wouldn’t need so much stuff other than your necessities with it. He returned to his room, you still sitting with your knees curled up into your chest, head resting on top of your arms. The red had begun to turn brown in some areas, and you shifted to look at Soundwave, causing several cracks in it.

“Do you have a way for me to clean myself? I don’t want to stay like this forever…” Soundwave placed your bag on the table and watched as you went through it. “Thank you, but I still don’t have a way for me to clean myself.” Soundwave pulled a cube from the other table, in it was a primitive bathing area for humans. He had originally had several of them made so that he could run a large-scale experiment, but for now he only needed the one. Using a tendril, he collapsed the platform for cleaning and storage, it then disappeared into the wall. The human had watched it happen, and without turning to him, muttered, “That must mean I’m the only one, then.” Not entirely sure on whether you were asking that or if it was a statement, Soundwave stayed silent. You turned to look at him, “Which also means no one else is being hurt or taken, so…” a smirk crossed your pained face, “That works for me.”

* * *

 

Soundwave watched as you bathed, which you kind of expected, as he had also watched you undress. With one of his tendrils, he picked up your clothes, and a question mark appeared on his visor. You sat in the shower, which was an open floor thing, and looked at the invasive being. “They’re clothes, they provide comfort more than anything functional.” The water was cool, and slowly becoming warm and as soon as it hit you, your exhaustion hit you like a brick. You slowly rinsed off from your sitting position, fighting your fatigue telling you to curl into a ball and sleep. Answering Soundwaves questions helped, it was difficult at times because he never spoke his questions, but rather pointed at something and questions marks would appear. The more question marks meant he was either more confused, or he wanted more details. When you walked out of the showers area, it turned off, and turned to see that there was now a wall where you just looking out of. Suddenly, it became transparent again, showing Soundwave, still seated and inspecting your clothes. You turned away and it became solid again, and as you looked at another wall, it turned transparent as well. “Neat.”

Out of curiosity and no other choice, you passed through what would have been the wall, your naked body bombarded by the cold harsh air. You went to step backwards into the room, but the wall had become solid again, causing you to stubble awkwardly. You caught Soundwave’s attention when your foot slammed into the table when you had tried to catch yourself, and the robot stood to return your clothes. “I can’t wear those, they’re soiled, and no amount of hand scrubbing will ever get them clean.” Soundwave dropped them into a bin below the table, which effectively meant you were stuck naked. “ _Real genius move, huh?_ ”, you thought this to yourself, silently chiding yourself for not thinking before speaking. “And you probably don’t have extras lying around, do you? Well, if you don’t mind my nudity, I guess its fine. Well, as long as I don’t get too cold.” A question mark had popped up on his visor, and you began to explain hypothermia when he shook his head, leaving you confused about what he was questioning. Your voice was played back to you, “ _...Nudity_ ” You barely held back a scoff, “You’ve been on the internet, haven’t you? How have you not seen porn?” Soundwave quirked his head at the term, and then a burst of static sputtered to life on his visor. At that, you cackled, because you knew he was obviously flustered by this bombardment of information. Then he turned to you, tilting his head again, and when you didn’t respond he played your laughter back at you. “You guys have laughter, don’t you?” The robot came close to you, a line once again appearing on his visor, “Yours is – different…” a pause, “honest, - and light”.

He got extremely close when he scanned you this time, and due to your nudity, you tried to hide yourself away. He didn’t appreciate your hindering him and questioned you, rather than use force and lose whatever trust you had. “You’re awfully close to me and I am, you know, naked…” your voice petered out, and you felt your face flush. Soundwave realized this and began to scan your face, rather than the rest of your body. His attention only made you blush more. You didn’t even really know why you were blushing, this alien had no concept of nudity and embarrassment as you did, so why on earth were you blushing. Wait, were you even on earth anymore? You glance at Soundwave, who was still intently scanning you, turning his head different angles for more information. “Where are we?” You soft voice gently returned the aliens focus to you. “Location: Nemesis” appeared on his visor, which was still extremely close to you. “Well, is that a planet, a ship? Are even on Earth anymore?” The robot withdrew from his position, your questions effectively ending his scanning, for now. “Ship; above – Earth”.


	4. Shopping Trip

You had tricked him, or well that was what he thought before your laughter played across his audials. It seemed so genuine, and kind, contrary to what he had heard from any of his species. He scanned you, trying to determine where this had originated. For it to have such an effect on him meant that there had to be something special where it came from. He was still scanning you when you dragged your arms in front of your chest and angled your body away from him. He questioned you, and you turned bright red as you answered. This intrigued him, and he began trying to scan more in depth when you interrupted him again. If he could sigh, he probably would have, but instead he gave up his scans. As he backed away, you became more relaxed and your face less red. Shortly after he moved, you began to shiver. “I was serious earlier, if its too cold in here I’ll get sick and eventually die.” You stared directly at his visor and it occurred to him that the reason you weren’t cold before was because of the heat coming off him. He hadn’t thought about the temperature of his room before, as it was always cool as Cybertronians always produced heat. Once again, he came close to you, not as close as before, but close enough that the heat coming from him would reach you. He wasn’t going to be able to take you out of his quarters and he still had work he needed to do, which meant you would indeed more things than what was in your bag.

“You don’t have like any kind of bedding? You know like blankets or something?” He turned down to look at you, still silent. “I’ll take that as a no, then. You speak our language, can access the internet and still somehow you know nothing of humans.” He watched as you placed a hand on your hip and played back a recording. “…Humans stink...”. Once again you laughed at this, and the feeling from before came back. Again, he scanned you, nothing coming up as abnormal on his scans. The other humans didn’t do this, why were you so different? Why were you so calm?  “That’s def- “, he wrapped a tendril around you and it seemed to startle you. He brought you close to him, to hide you, and he saw you turn bright red once again. He would have to ask about that later.

He opened a GroundBridge and was about to step through it when you gasped. “What the f- “, before you could finish, Soundwave walked through the portal, not even thinking about its effect on you. Of course, he knew physically you would be fine, but he had no idea how you would react. “What the FUCK was that?”  Soundwave didn’t bother to answer you and instead walked towards the building in front of him. With a tendril he unlocked the door and grabbed a pile of clothes from the nearby and brought them back out and ground before placing them next to you. He waited as you went through and picked out several items and tried putting them on. “These don’t fit me, they’re too small.” He retrieved more clothes only for you to shake your head at him.

Eventually, he just allowed you into the building while he hacked into the security to make it seem like you were never there. He watched you as you went through items, neatly placing things back that you didn’t need. You turned to his tendril, which remained had remained at the doorway, “I am going to grab extras as well, so we don’t have to come back later.” Once you were fully clothed you placed several others in a bag and walked back towards the tendril. “I don’t suppose you’d mind too much if we went and got food, right?” It was almost humorous that you were looking at his tendril as you said this, as he had no way to respond through it. He grabbed you, gently returning you to his side. In his hand he brandished a card, something the humans used as an electrical form of currency and handed it to you. He pointed to another building, which had other humans in it, and let you go. He hacked into the buildings cameras to keep an eye on you, but something about you told him he didn’t have to worry.

* * *

 

You figured that he had brought you out at night so that he wouldn’t be seen and when he didn’t accompany you the 24-hour grocery store, it confirmed your idea. You were surprised when he handed you a debit card, but even more so when he let you go to walk to the store by yourself. As you walked, you heard faint pinging from him, but you didn’t turn around because you were pretty sure he would be looking at you. He was definitely creepy, but you had experienced worse, so much so that his creepiness came more off of as “awkward”. The store was mostly quiet, only a few shoppers and even fewer cashiers. You grabbed a cart and began filling it with different canned foods and other little necessitates like soap and what not. You eventually found a small area with various comfort items, from pillows to cheap t-shirts. You found a small bag of off-brand bedding stuffs and placed it into your cart as well. When you had finally gotten to the counter the cashier sighed at the sheer number of items you had, and you gave a sheepish grin. You weren’t entirely sure how you were going to get this all back to Soundwave, well not without taking the cart too.

The total was enough to cringe at and you weren’t sure how much was on the card, but you handed it over anyways. The cashier swiped it and then shook his head, but then you noticed something weird on the screen. It grew fuzzy and glitchy for a second, shifting to a purple hue before eventually snapping back to a clear photo. “Do you think you could try it again?” The cashier sighed and obliged, the register beeping after a second or two of loading. “I just got paid, sorry…” the cashier couldn’t have cared less, and you went on your way, trying to figure out the best option in carrying everything. You pushed the cart to the end of the parking lot and were about to try to unload it when you heard a ping. You glanced around and saw a weird metal bird and it was looking at you. It was purple and pointy, like Soundwave, so you assumed it was there to monitor you. You turned back to your groceries, it pinged again but before you could turn around you felt a brisk wind. You looked around again and when you didn’t find it, you returned your attention to your cart, only to see several of the bags were gone. “Definitely Soundwave’s…” you grabbed the rest of your bags before shoving the cart unto the curb.

When you returned to Soundwave, you saw that he had the bags in one of his tendrils and that something seemed different from his normal appearance. He grabbed you in his hand, and after a second the same bright light from before appeared taking you back the room from before. He left you on the table while dropping the bags, causing several cans to scatter. As you picked them up, you heard several thumps, and looked at the edge of the table as several cans rolled off the edge. You didn’t bother to look down at them, because even if you did see them it wasn’t like you were going to be able reach them. You continued stacking your cans in a neat fashion alongside one of the wall before fiddling with the package of bedding. All it had in it was a comforter, a fitted sheet, and a regular sheet, but they were all big enough that when folded, they would provide some semblance of comfort. It also helped that you were storing your other clothes underneath your crude bed.

As you inspected your work, you heard a ping and turned to see Soundwave staring at you. A question mark appeared on his visor and he pointed at your shitty creation. “It’s my attempt at a bed, seeing as I can’t make one out of thin air.” Soundwave silently pointed to what you had assumed was a bed earlier, and stared at you, his visor blank. “What? Is that your bed?”, he gave a slight nod. “What about it?” He angled his body at you, pointing one of his slender fingers at you and then at his bed. “What, you want me to sleep in it? There are several things wrong with that idea.” You got another question mark. “Well first, it looks hard as a rock, second, it a huge, alien bed, and third, its your bed. Like uh, I don’t know what could be on there… And besides where would you sleep?” He tilted his head at you, “It adapts to -weight- changes; it is -self-cleaning; Soundwave -will move – you.” Again, the patchy voice from different recordings with the bouncing line from before. He grabbed you in his hand, and placed you on the weird be, which changed its texture underneath you, causing a surprised gasp. You sat and watched as he grabbed your pile of blankets with his tendril, dropping them next to you. You snuggled yourself into the bizarre alien bed, watching as Soundwave left the room, stopping a second to grab your phone off the ground. Exhaustion hit you like a bag of bricks and sleep drifted over you in seconds. Before you fell asleep, you saw a purple tendril next to you, but you were too far gone to see what it was doing.


	5. Cold Soup

 Soundwave continuously monitored you as you slept, and you slept for a long time. At one point you had flailed about, kicking your blankets off, and he thought you had awoken up, only to see that the readings indicated a deep sleep. He wondered if he should have gone in and fix the blankets, but Starscream interrupted him before he could leave his work station. “How goes your fleshy collection? Any decent candidates for dissection?” He tended to get in the way and demand things of Soundwave without much thought regarding his silent ally. He even asked Soundwave to retrieve information on several trivial human things, such as vending machines and dishwashers. Of course, he had been insulted by human children, but seeing as how he hadn’t told Soundwave that part, Soundwave had pretended to look up the information when Starscream came to him, trying to avoid any extra noise caused by Starscream’s lamenting. “Several failed -subjects, given to Shockwave for -experimentation.” Starscream gave a faked surprised look, “Oh? How sad, shall I inform Megatron of your failure?” Soundwave wordlessly brought up the video feed of his private quarters, zooming in on you as you slept.

“Ah, so you do have a blood-bag pet?” Soundwave nodded, although he did not appreciate that he called you that. Humans were interesting, but the stigma around all organic creatures prevented any real research into them. He had closed the video feed on his work station, but he was still monitoring you via his HUD, watching your vital signs. He didn’t now much about humans, but as he watched your vital signs elevated, not knowing what it meant. You weren’t moving as much as you had been, and he began to fear the worst. Starscream had been babbling on about how annoyed Lord Megatron was, and how disgusting you were. Soundwave walked around him, ignoring that he was still speaking. “How dare you ignore me, Soundwave, you insolent- “, Soundwave cut him by shoving him aside with one of his tendrils. “Ah, forgive me, I got ahead of myself…” The Decepticon second-in-command seemed to shrink into himself, and Soundwave kept walking without another thought.

You still had elevated vital signs but were still asleep, and by the time he had gotten there, you were mumbling something. Soundwave picked he blanket off the ground and as he placed it on you, you shot up awake and ready to fight. You didn’t seem to know what you were going to fight, but grabbed at Soundwaves fingers, surprising him. “Wh- How, huh?” Your grip on his fingers were tight, but because you were so soft it didn’t do anything to him. He noted that information before realizing that you were breathing extremely fast. “Aboard Nemesis; interruption -in -sleep cycle, 86.74699 breems -of recharge -time.” You looked up at him with your eyebrows raised and mouth agape. “Calculating; Approximately -12 earth -hours.” You fluttered your optics, your _eyes,_ at him, leaving him confused. He placed a question mark on his visor and awaited your response. “What? There is a lot of possible questions that you could be asking right now.” Soundwave wondered on what exactly you thought he was asking, so in reply, he dismissed the question mark and simply nodded. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He decided to nod again, curious about your reaction, while placing the question mark back for a second. “You want me to guess what your asking?” He nodded.

You sighed at him, going onto explain that normal amount for sleeping was around 8 hours, and how tossing and turning about while doing so was normal. You weren’t looking at him as you spoke, fidgeting with your blanket. Trying to be gentle, he nudged you to gain your attention, making you jump. He knew that reaction very well from the humans he had encountered before you. He played a segment of video, which showed you jumping as he had awoken you, then transitioned to the spike in vital signs. “Oh, that’s not creepy at all,” your humor lost on him, “I just had a nightmare, no worries.” He displayed the question mark on that, as he had not come across that word in his preliminary research on human sleeping patterns and behavior. “It’s a bad dream, one that scares you.”

As you spoke, Soundwave looked up nightmares and dreams through his access to the internet, soaking in terabytes of data in seconds. Cybertronians dreamed in a way, but not in the way humans did, and they didn’t have a concise word for it either. It was all fascinating to him, and he made several notes before returning his full attention to you. You were yet again distracted with the fabric and then you realized that he was looking at you, so you feigned a grin. “What are we going to do today, or tonight, whatever time it is…” He hadn’t thought about that part, he had planned to have several humans so that they would have constant company, but with just you he’d have to figure something else out.

Before he could think of anything further, he registered Knock Out approaching his quarters. Soundwave quickly swept you up and moved you to the table, accidently stepping on some fallen cans. They gave no resistance to his weight, and the bottom of his pede was coated in “chili”. Knock Out burst through the door without bothering to knock on his superior’s door beforehand. “I heard you had a fleshy pet. I just had to come see for myself, especially since Starscream said you let it recharge in your berth. Its gotta be special.” Soundwave said nothing, but he had slightly angled himself so that he was able to grab you in an instant if needed. Knock out spotted you immediately and came over cautiously as he tried to inspect you. “It really isn’t all that different. All you fleshy things all seem the same to me…” You chuffed at him, surprising the Decepticon medic, “I wish humans could see it like you do. There are too many assholes out there, pretty boy.” That seemed to intrigue him as he placed his hands on his hips and scratching at his chin. “I like this one, Soundwave, it seems different. May I see it?”

Soundwave angled himself so that you were in full view, curious about your nickname for Knock Out. The red mech reached his hand out, putting Soundwave on edge, only to see you swat his hand away. “I belong to this handsome guy, pretty boy. Don’t get all handsy with me.” Knock Out didn’t take badly to this, and instead seemed even more curious about you. “Ooooh, you’re a feisty one, aren’t you Miss Soundwave? I like you,” then, pointing at Soundwave, “If you ever need medical assistance, I know enough about humans to be able to do something, I’ll have to scavenge some human things though.” Knock Out then left the room, winking at you before he left, leaving Soundwave even more perplexed.

* * *

 You looked at Soundwave after the red one left, and before you could ask him anything, he came close to you, inspecting your hand. You had swatted away the other one before you had even thought about it, and even quicker you had spat out that response. Satisfied that your hand was intact, Soundwave's visor lit up with a question mark as he played a recording of you. “…pretty boy…” You shrugged, “he wasn’t all that bad to look at.” This comment received a burst of static from the purple mech. “To be fair what I said about you means the same thing, or even better, and in this case, better.” Again, the visor lit up. “When I called you handsome. It means you aren’t bad to look at either.”

You stood with your hands on your hips as you watched the bot’s reaction, and it was priceless. There was another burst of static, which lasted longer than the times before, and then his visor went black, as if he had completely turned it off. Then, several fans whirred to life, so much so that the heat that normally came from him tripled. The best part happened last, he seemed to shake his head slightly before a slight flash seemingly reset his visor. The fans however, didn’t reset, and he seemed greatly annoyed by it. He sat looking at you for some amount of time, before he pointed a finger at you, “...handsome…”.

 It was your voice that played and you couldn’t help but laugh at his efforts. “That was an adorable attempt, but when it comes to females, most tend to like being called beautiful instead of handsome, but I’ll take what I can get.” The finger he had been pointing with before came closer but stopped just short of touching you. “What, do you want to touch me? Dude, you’ve grabbed me while I was naked, personal space was forgone some time ago.” He didn’t move towards you, but he seemed to slowly withdraw his hand. “That was a yes, and besides it’s not like I could stop you anyways.” He paused at that and you heard a voice play, “I want you to trust me.” You weren’t sure if it was his actual voice or a recording, as the line that had appeared for other recordings didn’t show up.

 Before you could analyze it further, he touched your arm gently, his needle like fingers surprisingly soft. Maybe they weren’t, and he was just being that careful, but he began venturing his finger across your collar bone. You could tell he had started recording this by the way he had shifted so that his visor was more on level with you. He was currently sitting as if he was going to propose to you, but with how focused he was with you, you didn’t bother to make a joke. He brought his finger up to your neck but stopped when he felt your pulse. His head shifted minutely to look at you, indicating he was confused. “Its my pulse, how you can tell when my heart stops beating.” His finger travelled back down, this time to your chest, stopping just above your heart. A thin blue line appeared on his visor, and then you realized it was some kind of alien heart monitor. You grinned at this, and as you did you heard your heart beat play over his speakers.

He continued to point to different areas on your body, and you would list them off if you knew what he was pointing at, until your stomach growled. Soundwave was intrigued by this and you giggled as his head tilted at the sound. “It just means I’m hungry, most people are after they wake up.” You didn’t have a sense a time, and it seemed like it had at least been an hour of Soundwave inspecting you. The only time you could keep track of was when you were hungry. You grabbed a can from your stack only to realize that you had no way of opening it. You gave a small, sheepish smile to Soundwave, who was still sitting at your level. “Uh, could you, - “ before you finished, he stuck a finger into the can with a slight “pop” sound. With little to know effort, he left a large enough hole for you to eat out of. “Thanks.”


	6. Shellsting

That day Soundwave placed you on his shoulder as he worked, even taking you out to the bridge once he was sure you had a spot you could hide in. You got bored quickly of sitting and not doing anything and watched as alien text flowed across his holographic screen. You watched as several patterns emerge and it became clear that he was decoding something. It was human programming that he was decoding as several patches of numbers and scripts would pop up before being translated into squiggly lines. You started mesmerizing the lines, and at one point you whispered a direction to Soundwave when he had paused. You hadn’t expected for him to hear let alone indulge you. He brought his finger to segment of alien code, a little to the left of the one that you had thought would work. You directed him to that segment and watched as he inputted it into his program. To your surprise, a new segment of human code popped up, and laughed giddily to yourself.

After that he made a point of showing you how different segments of alien code, you whispering next to his visor any questions you had. By no means where capable of comprehending what you were doing, but you were able to decode a simple strand of human programming into squiggly lines via Soundwave’s program. Of course, you struggled with it, but you were proud of yourself seeing as it was two different languages that you were messing around with. When he had left his station, you had cozied into your spot and were falling asleep. He had a soft, low hum that seemed to come from him, and his ambient heat helped lull you into your drowsy state. The only reason you hadn’t fell asleep was because a face was looking at you. You jolted, shoving yourself into your crevice even further. It took you a second to register that it was snarling at you. “Sup?”

It was a menacing face, but you felt as if it was too disgusted by you to try to kill you. “Soundwave, put it on the ground, it needs to learn its… position.” The disgust was tangible, yet also familiar, and you clambered out of your spot so that Soundwave could grab you easier. He gently placed you on the ground, and you remembered how small you were in comparison to these giant creatures. “You, Human,” as soon as you heard it say _you_ , you realized that it was the voice Soundwave used when you had thought he found you disgusting. “If you so much as make a wrong step, you will be squashed like the maggot you are. You are here at Soundwave’s request, but I am Leader of the Decepticons, and while trust him, I do not trust you. And so, if I deem it necessary, his little experiment will end, worm.” This one was large and pointy, even his teeth pointed as well, all adding to his menacing presence. “Dope, well Leader of the Decepticons, I don’t plan on doing anything. This is all really cool, so I hadn’t had any plans about going anywhere. If that changes I’ll be the first to let you know.” Pointy One’s grin grew, well, snarl, and you decided to bow sarcastically, but that was actually what it had expected. “Human, I won’t bother to learn your name, but you will learn mine, I am Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons, and will be addressed as such. Soundwave, you may keep the parasite, for now” He growled the last part of his sentence, and as soon as Megatron turned around, Soundwave scooped you back up.

“Well, there goes my nap.” Soundwave ignored your quip, continuing to his room. Then he walked past it, baffling you, and you nudged your way back into your crook. You watched as several lights passed over you before eventually you heard a door open, and then saw sky. It was night, but the full moon and cloudless sky allowed you to see everything. You gasped at the clearness of the stars, and because you were so entranced with their beauty, you didn’t even realize Soundwave detaching Laserbeak from his chest.

You heard a bizarre electronic trilling as you saw the metal bird circling around you.  “Hello again.” Soundwave grabbed you and held you in his hand as the bird inspected you. It rolled over in the air, almost as if it was a barrel roll, but bouncier. It took off into the night sky, leaving you staring at the stars in Soundwaves hand. He pinged from behind you, and you turned to see the visor inspecting you, a question mark in the center. “I like the night sky, and its my first time seeing it this clear.” You sat so that your feet dangled off the edge of his wing tip, staring into the moon. “What was that about?” Soundwave turned his visor to the sky as well, “Laserbeak wanted to meet you.” It was the same deep, raspy voice from before, something that sounded as if it was forced through a whisper. “Oh, so that’s the birds name. A friend of yours?” Soundwave gestured to his chest, and you realized that there was a missing piece of pointy armor. “Oh, so its like he’s a part of you?” Soundwave gave one of his curt nods, and your attention back to the sky, “You wanna know something funny? Your abducting me has been a better date than some of the ones I’ve been on.” This got a burst of static, something you were able to get from him with the slightest flirt, but also something new. He hummed a low, soft hum, and you quirked your head at him. He didn’t offer an actual response, but he did quirk his head back at you, causing you to burst into a fit of giggles.

Some amount of time later, he introduced you properly to Knock Out, Starscream, Breakdown and Shockwave, the last of which had taken a keen interest to you. He and Knock out taught you about Cybertronians, even teaching you some of their written language. Soundwave was more than happy to let you accompany either one to their respective labs, and you were glad for the change of scenery. You offered help where you could, from physical things to offering a unique perspective. Knock Out tended to want company, as the only other visitors he got were ‘cons needing aid, but he taught you what he could about Cybertronian anatomy. Shockwave however loved spending time with you, as you always seemed to offer some kind of “logical” perspective that he didn’t seem to think of. Over time he began to include you in his experiments, asking you questions about human anatomy and even asking you for samples. He never explained to you what he was doing with these samples, but there several times in which you saw human DNA on his display, alongside several models of CNA.

Even though you were being treated quite well by your kidnappers, you were constantly reminded by Starscream that you were in a potential hostile place. Not that you really needed reminding, it was quote apparent to you that you were someplace you didn’t belong, but you didn’t let it stop you from enjoying the small things like flustering the robots, Soundwave especially. By that point Soundwave had brought you several movies to keep you entertained at during the times the officers would disappear, not quite trusting you with the foot soldiers just yet. You were watching a movie with a very familiar plot, a woman who had been kidnapped, and yet was somehow falling for captor even though he denied her basic human rights.

You sighed, trying to steel yourself from finding the semblance between what was happening to you, and what was happening in the movie. Frustrated, you turned it off, walking out of your living area towards Shockwave’s Lab. Because of how short you were it was quite a long trek, normally hitching a ride on one of the roving patrols, but you had yet to see any today. Suddenly, you heard Laserbeak’s trilling, and saw him swoop down to grab you. As you were suddenly and violent thrust through the air, one of his tendrils placed a metallic band similar Cybertronian metal around your wrist.

He had had begun to move back the way he had came from, but he stopped mid-way, placing you back on the ground next to a support beam. The large metal bird retracted his tendrils before elevating himself so that he was in the exact middle of the hall. You heard rapid thudding in the distance, and Laserbeak shot off faster than you had ever seen him before. You stayed pressed to the wall, aware that he was acting as a distraction. The thing on your wrist dug into your skin, making the same pining noises that Soundwave makes, before silencing itself. It stung like a bitch, several small beads of blood oozed out from underneath, but you kept quiet regardless. The thumping continued towards you, but not before a metal screech sounded through the hall, making you cringe. “Bee, keep them busy here, we’ll continue on!” a feminine voice was yelling this over the noise of metal on metal, and it sounded close to you.

The thumping turned out to the footfall of a giant military green Cybertronian, and a much smaller, feminine, blue and pink one. You kept quiet, letting them run straight past you, not interested in getting caught up in some giant alien robot fight. You looked back down at your wrist, the small amount of blood now dry, but the sting was still strong. You allowed yourself a sigh, and peered around the column you where hiding behind, and immediately regretted it. Bright blue glowing eyes meet yours and saw that they belonged to a just as bright yellow Cybertronian. Its eyes widened, and it beeped at you. “What?”

It continued in a series of beeps, but you had no idea what it was saying or doing. Before anything else could conspire between the two of you, one of the foot soldiers that you had met appeared behind it. “Shellsting! What’s going on?” He didn’t even bother to look at you before launching into the yellow one. The fight before your eyes was over before it started, as the yellow one pinned Shellsting down before firing several rounds into his spark. You ran to Shellsting’s red visor, and pushed into the hard metal, “Shellsting? Come on man, who’s going to help me around if your gone? Shellsting!” With his dying breath, he whispered a goodbye, leaving you filled with fear and rage, a feeling you were familiar with. “What the FUCK is wrong with you?”

The yellow one was confused at your rage, not threatened by you in anyway, but before you could do anything, it grabbed you with one hand before launch himself down the hall. He caught up to the other two, and the blue one looked at you and sighed, “Great, another one. Ratchet is sure to be happy. Let’s go before anyone else shows up.”


	7. The Bracelet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is long, sorry.  
> Also Warning/Spoiler: kidnapping through drug usage is mentioned in last paragraph.

Soundwave was not the ship when the Autobots attacked the Nemesis and watched through the ships internal surveillance systems as they boarded. He immediately took of back to the ship, sending Laserbeak ahead of him. He landed on the ship only to be blocked by Optimus Prime and Megatron, locked in combat. He was trying to find another path to you when he saw you squirming in the clutches of the Autobot Bumblebee, Laserbeak nowhere to be seen. Figuring the Autobots would soon be making a retreat, he began working to find the closest exit as well as the fastest route to you.

As he made his way down Laserbeak reattached, and relayed that he had attached the bracelet Shockwave had made to you. He and Shockwave had been working on a means of using humans to expand Decepticon forces, using you as a base for basic research into human physiology and anatomy. During several examinations, Shockwave had begun to inject broken parts of Cyber Nucleic Acid into your body as a way of seeing what would happen. Soundwave had only agreed because Shockwave was certain no physical harm would come to you because of it, and at first there weren’t even any changes.

In the beginning, your body didn’t react to the CNA, but Shockwave began adding chemicals that would allow your human DNA and the CNA to mesh without causing any deficits. Over time, they began sneaking in supplements into your food, such as trace amounts of Energon and Cyber-matter, and they soon saw the difference in the molecular structure. It got to the point that your blood now had a slight glow to it, and all of your organs began to slowly shift into shapes to accompany the change in your DNA. You were no longer human, technically, but you were also not Cybertronian, stuck as something in between, for now. The bracelet would hide this from the Autobots, as well as providing a protective measure against any physical means of… investigation.

Megatron was not happy, at first, about the idea of a human being a Decepticon, but when Shockwave said it might open way of making human slaves more useful, his opinion shifted greatly. That allowed them to go about this experiment within an experiment with ease, and several other Decepticons began warming up to having the human on board, since it was now wanted by Megatron. Soundwave was sure that he would lose all trust that he had gained with you when you found out what they were doing to you and was constantly watching to see any outward changes in your appearance. When he saw you in the hands of the Autobots, he was sure that today would be the day something would happen, so he sent Laserbeak with the bracelet to try and keep it all a secret just a bit longer.

He eventually caught up to the Autobot team and focused himself on retrieving you over disabling the rest of them. He was greatly outnumbered, 3 to 1, and soon the Prime would be joining as well, meaning he had limited time. He ejected Laserbeak to engage Arcee, who took the bait, and launched himself at Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Bumblebee was able to evade swiftly, leaving Bulkhead to take the brunt of Soundwave’s charge. The two grappled at each other, trying to find handholds in the others armor plates, metal scraping metal.

Soundwave was an apt fighter, tying with Megatron more than once, but he wasn’t going to be able to handle the sheer size of Bulkhead while half his attention was on you. You were screaming and kicking at your captor, it didn’t do much to phase him, but it distracted Soundwave greatly. He could see tears rolling down your face, and he hated the fact that he was so close to you, but unable to do anything in that moment. The Autobot holding you beeped at his squad mates, and Laserbeak pinged him, Optimus Prime was on his way down. Somewhere behind him, Soundwave heard the Prime thud, landing quite inelegantly. Soundwave thrust his tendrils at Bumblebee, swinging his full attention on the yellow mech.  He evaded Soundwave well, and he became angry as it became apparent that he would not be able to retrieve you at this point. He felt a pull on his chassis from behind, and his feet left the ground, and he knew that the Prime had grabbed him. As he landed on his back, he heard you screaming, “ _No! Soundwave! Don’t take him from me you bastards!”_  

* * *

 Your vision was heavily blurred as you saw Soundwave hit the ground, and you did everything you could to try at swing his attacker. The red and blue giant simply looked at you, perplexed, and left Soundwave on the ground before it all disappeared. You continued screaming, beating at the metal hand holding and only gaining weird looks from your new colorful Cybertronian captors. “Why? Why did you kill Shellsting, you mute fuck?” The yellow bot jolted his back at this, aghast, and looked over at the giant one for guidance. “Oh joy, another human, and this one has a mouth on it. Wherever did you find this one?” An old and worn voice came from somewhere behind the big green one, who stepped aside to reveal a Cybertonian that looked like an ambulance with a radio on its back. The red and blue one spoke, its deep voice reverberated in the halls, “On the Decepticon ship, she’s been experimented I believe, possibly tortured.” The two spoke to each other as if they weren’t standing in front of the “possibly tortured” subject. “Put me down you asshole, let me go so I can kick right in your fucking skid-plates.”

The blue and pink one came over to you, “Hey, calm down, your safe now.” Her voice was gentle, but what she said enraged you.

“Who are you to tell me to calm down? He killed Shellsting!”

“Shellsting would’ve killed him!”

“What the fuck is going on? You’re all Cybertronians, why are you killing each other?”

The red and blue waved his hand at the two of them, and the yellow one put you down. You kicked his foot, which sent a burning pain shooting up your leg, and the big one but a hand in front of you cutting you off completely. “I don’t know what the Decepticons have done to you, or what they have told you, but what I am telling you now is the truth. We have been at war with the Decepticons for millennia, a war that has consumed our planet. Megatron plans to do the same to Earth, but we Autobots are here to stop him, and his Decepticons.” At this he moved his hand and you flicked off the yellow bot, earning an exasperated series of beeps from it. “You still killed my friend right in front of me, its not something to be forgiven instantly.”

It beeped at you, but it just became a garbled noise as a severe pain came from your hand. Collapsing to the ground, you swung your hand violently at the concrete screaming at the immense pain, blood gently trickling out from under the bracelet. “Ratchet! What’s going on?!” The biggest one barked at the ambulance, who then knelt and grabbed your hand to scan it. You screamed out a string of swear words, and the medic stabbed you with a needle before letting you return to cradling your hand on the ground. “I’m not getting any scans from her, it must be a Decepticon shielding device. From the way she was screaming, I’d assume it was attaching to her nerves, the medicine I gave her should help, if not knock her out.” You were still conscious, but your arm was numb, meaning the dipshit probably damaged a nerve with his rough injection. “How much you know about human anatomy, ‘cause I can’t feel most of my arm, but I’m still fully awake.” Ratchet looked at you as you stood slowly, preforming a mock sobriety test with your one arm.

“Oh, hey, you guys are back, ho-, “ A group of children walked in from a tunnel you hadn’t noticed, staring at you as you sat with your finger on your nose, and the other dripping blood. “Oh my god, are you okay, what did you guys do?” A girl with pink and brown hair bounced over to the circle of mechs, only to be grabbed by the big green one. “Miko, hush.” Before you could address the trio of kids, Ratchet grabbed your hand and wiped some of blood on his fingers and began scanning it. “If I can’t scan you, then I’ll scan…by the All Spark, that’s impossible.” He grabbed you and brought you close to his face and stared in, no at, your eyes. “What have they done to you?”

He left on shelf next to an alien microscope and kept staring at you in between each glance at the scope. You waved to the children below you, and the smallest of the three waved at you before catching up with the other two. You had overheard Ratchet speaking with the leader, Optimus Prime, catching only fragments of his sentence. He said something about a spark, and energon, but that information left you more confused. After their secret conversation, Optimus stared at you as well, but when you met his gaze, he turned away from you, as did Ratchet when you asked him anything. The group never left you alone, always one Autobot in the same room as you, even when you went to the bathroom. You eventually were allowed to meet the three children, Miko, Raf, and Jack.

Miko wanted to ask ten thousand questions about the Decepticons, Raf wanted to inspect your bracelet, and Jack tried to keep Miko off of you, physically. You were swept up from the ambush of questions by Bumblebee, who then had Arcee translate an apology to you. You simply nodded in response to him, and he said he understood if you never did forgive him. “Prime, we have a problem, that… _thing_ is emitting an energon single stronger than what our base can cover, we have to get it out of here!” Ratchet pointed to you, opening a Ground Bridge in the middle of his sentence. “Old Friend, if what you saw is truly what is happening, then we can’t just return her to them.” Ratchet shook his head at the Autobot leader, again signaling at him to move closer to him. Optimus looked at you as the medic told him whatever he had discovered, and his demeanor shifted darkly, before he turned and whispered something back.

Ratchet turned back to you his face grave, “If you stay here, you’ll die, we don’t have whatever it is they’ve been using to keep you stable, let alone that fine of Energon dust or Cyber-matter. So that means if you want to stay alive, you’ll have to stay with the Decepticons.” You shrugged your shoulders at that, surprising the group, “They’ve been nice to me, more than most humans have, if I’m honest.” Prime took that as a good thing and grabbed you from Bumblebee, gently placing you down in front of the ground bridge. “I wish you luck, and when we meet again, let it be as friends.” You turned into the Ground Bridge and heard Miko yell goodbye just as it closed behind you. You were left standing in an empty alleyway in what seemed to be a city of some kind. You saw people passing by on a nearby sidewalk, and began walking towards them, but were blinded by the sun shining directly onto your eyes. You brought your hand up to shade yourself, accidently brushing up against a suit in a big rush.

 “Watch it, you junkie!” He glared at you before returning to his walk, and you brought your attention to the dried blood around your wrist. Your arm was heavy, as if it had been asleep, but not limp as it had been a few minutes ago. You looked around and found a bar two buildings over from you, and you figured with as rough as you looked, you’d blend in with the other ruffians showing up there. As you walked in, you nodded to the bartender as you went to the bathroom to wash your hands and face. Looking in the mirror, you saw why the man had though you were a drug addict, you really looked fucked up. Your hair was a mess, and your face was narrower than it was normally. Your cheekbones showed more, and with the dirt on your face, it was made you look homeless. In the bathroom sink, you washed away most of the dirt and tried your best to fix your hair, leaving you looking like a normal, albeit tired, person.

You returned to the bar, and the bartender poured you a glass of water as you sat at the end. “Rough day? Don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.” You chuckled and graciously took the drink, before ungracefully gulping it down in a matter of seconds. “More like a rough, what a week now? I don’t even know…” The bartender smiled warmly as he poured you more water, “Sometimes its like that. Let me know if you want any of the hard stuff, I’ll leave this water tap with you, for now.” He hooked the water gun around the tap that sat next you, and you felt around in your pockets to try and leave a tip. “I appreciate it. I wish I could afford something a little heavy right now, but I think I’ll stick with this.” You nodded towards the water gun and he laughed before grabbing his phone from his pocket.

You sat there for some time, the bartender never bothered taking the hose away, just as your thirst didn’t go away either. Soon, others joined the bar, and one guy sat down close to you an ordered a drink. The bartender became to busy to hold a conversation with you, leaving you sitting silently and awkwardly with the man, who turned to you as if to talk. Instead he didn’t, he just placed down some money and nodded at the bartender before walking out. Eventually, the place settled somewhat, and the bartender came over with two glasses and a martini shaker in hand. “Come on, take a shot with me, it’s on the house, and besides, you need something with flavor!” You shook your head, not wanting to impose, but he insisted, and you agreed to one shot with him. As you took your shot, you tasted a heavy coconut and pineapple flavor over a sweet alcohol. “Pina Colada?” He nodded, and he unhooked his water tap before leaning over the bar. “You definitely know your poisons, don’t you, you whore…” You immediately got up from the bar and stuttered at him, and in return he gave you a sweet smile. “Have a nice trip.” You practically ran out of the bar, only to realize that your legs were not responding as you needed them to. You fell, feeling someone stopped to pick you up, and in your hazy vision you saw that it was the man from the bar. “Yes, you’ll do quite nicely, wont you? No one will notice if your gone.” He whispered this menacingly, guiding you into a car just before everything went black.


	8. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones kinda short, sorry...

When you woke up, you weren’t fully aware of your situation, and you groggily rolled around in what appeared to be the back of a van. Your eyes met several other faces, both men and women, some of who were gagged and bound. The road noise was louder than your own thoughts and the pain it caused was immense. Every movement, glance, and sound assaulted your senses, almost as if someone was beating you against the floorboards. You cried silently, your mind foggy with fear, pain, and confusion. Several others in the van were crying, sobbing even, while others just stared at nothing, leaving you by yourself in your pain.

You were able to orient yourself to realize that you were tied up, and the clothes you had been wearing had changed. You were wearing too small of a tank top and a pair of leggings, matching everyone else in the van. In your groggy mind, the thought that you had been kidnapped by a cult came, only to be dismissed as you realized that more than likely they where human traffickers. As you shifted on the floor to sit up, you ran into other people who were unconscious from whatever drug they had given you, but they were in an intense, coma like, sleep. “When they come for you, pretend to be asleep, but don’t try to run, they’ll shoot you.” A voice whispered at you, and even though it was almost unheard over the road noise, it felt like they were yelling. The voice came from a smaller woman, who was sitting up against the door, who leaned down to whisper again. “They sell us as slaves, and they keep the ones they like, and I’ve heard them talking, they don’t want to sell you.” You were still ungrounded but were able to concentrate just enough to nod at her.

The bracelet on your arm pinged gently, scaring you, and a purple light pulsated gently before fading out completely.  You heard brakes squeal and a door slam, and the woman from before shoved you to the ground, “Sleep!” she whispered. Just as she sat back down, the door opened, and you heard several voices barking orders at the others. After some time, the footsteps faded, and you felt someone grab your feet, dragging you out of the van. Through slightly cracked eyes you saw that they had placed you into a fenced in area with several others, and the woman from before. She sat down in the corner across from you watching as the men continued to unload the other unconscious people. You saw that your bracelet had begun to pulsate again, gaining the attention of several others, including your captors.

They dragged you from your spot in your group cell, and began picking at the bracelet, trying to remove it. The pain it caused was immense, and in addition to the pain from before, it left you on the brink of unconsciousness. You started crying again when the men left, but before anyone could notice there was a loud metal screeching noise, a distinct metal on metal noise.  Bright light filled the room, joined with screaming and gunfire, and you heard the distinct trilling of Laserbeak over it all. You rolled over to see that several bodies were strewn across the concrete floor, and Laserbeak chasing out several men out of the whole in the wall, only for them to be shot by a much bigger gun. Soundwave entered the warehouse, several gasps and screams coming from the other victims, most of which backed away as far as they could against the cold metal fence holding them. You reached towards him, muttering a broken whisper, “Soundwave…”

* * *

 He spotted you immediately, his highly sensitive audials allowing to hear you as you whispered his name. You were lying on the floor, one limp hand outstretched in an attempt to reach for him. He had to duck to get in the building, a cheaply built metal thing, and easily tore away the iron bars that had locked you in. The others in containment cowered in fear, hoping that if they pressed hard enough against the wall, they wouldn’t be noticed. Soundwave didn’t care enough to bother with the other captive humans, he was only interested in you. As he gently grabbed you, you lazily grasped one of his fingers in return, unable to keep yourself up without assistance. He brought his arm towards his chassis and allowed you to lay across the flat of his arm, so that he was effectively cradling you.

“They need help, we need to call someone to help them.” He went outside, returning to his full height, and used his own comm systems to access the humans primitive network. He dialed the emergency number and allowed you to speak to the person operating the other end. “We were kidnapped, a lot of us, there are several who are still unconscious, and they need help.” Using his vast abilities, he found the human responding to your call, and distorted the call trace. “Can you tell me your name and location?” As you responded, he distorted your name, and since you couldn’t give a location, he filled it out on the operator’s computer. Before they could say anything else, he ended the call, and began walking the towards the open field, but you began thumping on his chest. “We need to wait, you have to wait until they get here.” He rolled his shoulder servos, slightly annoyed at himself for listening to you, and shifted his attention towards the city. He could hear several sirens, but they were to far away for any human hearing, which would mean that he would have to wait. Several of the human captives started helping each other, and several visibly relaxed when the sirens came into range.

You raised your head to peer over his arm and didn’t lay back down until you saw the flashing lights of the responding vehicle. Soundwave immediately opened a Ground Bridge back to the Nemesis and sent a message to Knock Out for him to inspect you. Knock Out met you in his lab, and he brought a smaller table up for you to sit on. He scanned over you, but because of the bracelet, it rendered it inconclusive. He turned to Soundwave and huffed at him, who then entered a code into the bracelet that allowed scans to be completed. Soundwave watched as he worked, ignoring the strange feeling he had from looking at you, so weak and pitiful, and yet somehow you had the strength to care for the other captives. He stood analyzing himself, trying to ensure that all of his hardware was functioning properly. He was broken from his thoughts when you weakly called his name, Knock Out off to the side, who was analyzing the results from his scans, and gently wrapped a servo around you. Again, he cradled you, but higher than before so the he was able to look at you, careful not to press you into his metal plates.

“The Autobots told me about the war, and what happened to your planet. I’m so sorry, I can’t imagine the pain it must cause you.” Knock Out looked up at that, giving a charming smile to both you and Soundwave, before returning his attention to his datapad. “They also found out something about me, something wrong with my blood. They said I’d die if I didn’t stay here with you.” A feeling that Soundwave hadn’t felt for some time hit him heavily, a weight that he hadn’t missed in all his time without it. Guilt. Knock Out interrupted, shoving the datapad into Soundwaves face, and tried blocking it from you with his hand. “We have a bit of a problem, that drug is causing a faster metabolism, meaning she needs an infusion. Or to eat something, as her organs could fail. You can talk later, I’d prefer to keep my patient alive, I am a doctor after all.”


	9. Butter

“What did you do to me?”  Soundwave paused his decoding as he heard you speak, a chill running through his back plate. He turned to look at you and saw that you hadn’t even bothered to open your eyes as you laid in his berth. “What did you do to me?” Your voice was cold, harsh, and when you sat up to glare at him, he could feel your hatred burning into him. “You have kept me here for who knows how long after kidnapping me, and you say that you want me to trust you when you won’t tell me what your doing to me? My blood glows, Soundwave, my body is changing, and I have this never-ending hunger for something that I don’t know, so tell me; What. Have. You. Done. To. Me?”

He was trying to decide on what to say or what to do when you started yelling, physically stunning him. He ran an analysis on the sound, realizing that it was like a Cybertronian’s ultrasonic yell. “You should’ve killed me with all the rest you killed, why me? Why keep me? Why change me?” You were crawling to the edge of his berth, glaring at him the entire time. “You want me to trust you? Tell me what you done to me you fucking tin can; tell me why you choose me, why you kept me… TELL ME!” You were screaming at him now, and he saw you were crying, gasping between sobs. “You’re all disgusted by me, are you keeping me as a pet? Do you get off on it? Why do you keep me here when you all call me a ‘disgusting maggot’ or ‘flesh bag’? You won’t dare touch me unless you have no other option, so why? Why?!”

Without really thinking about it, Soundwave knelt down to meet you at his berth, grabbing you gently in his servos and pressing his visor against you, being careful not to push to hard against your delicate frame. He could tell you were confused by his actions, but before you said anything, he hummed, from both his voice, and from his spark. “Soundwave… D-Did you just… kiss me?”

* * *

 

You felt a warm energy flowing through you as Soundwave hummed, it was both comforting and pleasing, calming you down from your previous state of panic. You were still angry, but a panic had consumed you as you began screaming at Soundwave. With the panic gone, your anger was joined by confusion when Soundwave pressed his warm visor against your forehead. You were left utterly dumbfounded when the Decepticon answered your question, “Yes”.

His voice was the same one you had heard twice before, a deep, raspy one, clearly unused for some time. Even though it was rough, it was still gentle, as if he was shy. “I’m scared, and angry, and I just want to know why…” He gently placed you back onto his bed, and sat on the floor in front of it, but was slouching so that he was close to you, adjusting around Laserbeak. As he spoke, he gently messed with your hair, careful not to tangle it in his joints. “When I took you, you weren’t scared, but curious. I knew then that you were going to be an interesting subject. I didn’t know that you would exceed those expectations. You made yourself comfortable, you helped me even after taking you, insulting you. You called for me, for the other subject, and you stayed when you realized it would mean no one else would be taken. It all fascinated me, I wanted to learn about you, not humans, just you, but I had to find a way for Megatron to let me keep you, and Shockwave had a _-logical-_ idea.” An audio clip played in between Soundwaves words, who was getting increasingly frustrated with his voice as he spoke.

“He injected CNA so that we could say that you were providing valuable information, but my liege demanded to see more results, and so we had to continue.” You gently pressed a hand on his visor in a small attempt to push away, “I don’t understand, w-what?”  He tilted his visor downwards, silent a moment before speaking, “Shockwave found a way to change your DNA so that it would transform into CNA with time and supplements. He knew I would’ve hesitated, so he made the _‘ **logical** ’_ decision and started the injections before telling me. The solution he made works by making your DNA will continuously degrade, so that it can be replaced with CNA. Which means that if we stopped the treatments, you would, you will die.” He spat out the word “logical” with such hatred and disgust in his voice, but still hid his face from you. “So, I’m…” Fear, anger and confusion filled you, tears blurring the edges of your vision. You pulled away from Soundwave, and he let you. He was slumped, barely trying to hold himself up at all, and holding his head down and away from you. Your anger was fueling you to do something, anything, someone deserved to feel this feeling too. “I need to speak to Shockwave, now.”

You were silent on the way to Shockwave's lab, and when you got there, the one eyed mech was buried deep into research. “Soundwave pick me up, I need to be level with his optic.” Shockwave was curious about this, looking up from his work to see you directly in front of his optic. “I know what you’ve done to me, and I understand that it was the 'logical' thing to do, especially since it allowed _you_  some more research; and kept me alive. I can’t or won’t forgive you, but I can move forward, but first, I’m angry, so here’s this.” You brandished a stick of butter and smeared it across the Decepticon’s optic, and before he could withdraw himself completely, you jumped onto his chassis so that you could smear it everywhere else as well. Shockwave began trying to grab you, causing Soundwave to intervene and take you from him, “Now you know how it feels when someone one messes with your body, you prick!” You threw the stick of butter at him, missing him completely as it hit his lab table with a wet “splat”. Through his smeared vision, Shockwave still was able to focus on you in Soundwaves hand, “And why shouldn’t I destroy you now?” Soundwave drew his hand to his chassis, holding you close enough to Laserbeak you could hear the smaller bot humming idly. “Well: 1) Would lose all your progress on your experiment; 2) You’d piss off Soundwave; 3) You’d piss off Megatron, he wants to be the one to kill me; 4) What I’ve done to you is a temporary, easy fix, nothing at all to what you’ve done **_permanently_ ** to my body, so I thought it’d be the _logical_ payback with actually harming you, dickhead.”  The pointy bits alongside Shockwave’s head twitched back and forth before he nodded. “While the emotions that drive you are illogical, your reaction because of them is logical, as are your multiple responses. Now, in order to continue your treatments, I need to remove this… substance.” You shifted in Soundwave’s hand, content with the outcome of your buttery assault, especially since Shockwave was failing at wiping it off.

“If you were anyone else, he would have killed you fleshy.” You turned to see Knock Out at the entry way, who was watching his superior struggle. “You’ve got some lugnuts. You've gotten a lot of Decepticons to like you, including our Head of Research & Development here. ”  He brushed past Soundwave to try and assist Shockwave, only to get butter on himself, earning a disgusted grunt. “You’ll make a great Decepticon, blood-bag.” Soundwave left and proceeded towards his quarters with you in hand, legs dangling in between his fingers. “I’ll have to add butter to the shopping list for next week's trip, but it was worth getting my point across to the ‘Miss Congeniality' of the Decepticons.” Soundwave didn’t say anything, nor did he react to you at all, causing a vague worry to creep through you.

Once you got to his quarters, he set you down on his berth and stood staring off into space, his ambient hum absent. “Soundwave?” He immediately snapped down to you, moving faster than what you could process, shoving his visor in your face once more. “Long ago, I took a vow of silence and I have not broken it for millennia, but I spoke for you. I want to be able to speak to you, but -,” You leaned your forehead against his visor, interrupting him. “Then don’t. You don’t have to change anything about you for me. I’ve learned enough about you to know what you mean from tilt of your head to those beeps that you sometimes make. And as for what you ‘Waves did to me, the only thing I have to be mad about that you didn’t tell me. I understand why you didn’t tell me, but whatever your reason, you still should’ve. And I should be pissed, but… for some reason that’s beyond me, I can’t stay mad at you. I’m beyond fucking pissed at Shockwave, but you? It’s like I physically can't be mad at you.” You gave the unyielding blackness of his visor a soft kiss and felt him hum in response.


	10. Pretty Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried drawing a picture of Knock Out's Holoform, the original didn't turn out so well, so I used a template for it.

A few weeks later Soundwave returned your phone to you, fully charged and intact, although it no longer had any service from your carrier. “Oh man, how long have I been gone. My landlord probably sold all my shit.” At this, Soundwave turned before putting a number up on his visor, “1.38” which was then followed by “months”. “It’s been only that long? It feels like I’ve been gone 6 months, not 6 weeks. But hey, at least my shit is all there still, can we go get it?” He nodded silently and picked you as he let his room, holding you close to his chest plate. Along the way he stopped and asked Knock Out if he or Breakdown would like to assist you, especially since they both had ground vehicles for their alt modes. “Your helping me more than anything, now I can go out and mess with humans, for a reason! So long as you don’t mind a few high speed races on the way home, Mrs. Wave.” Knock Out left his lab in the care of Breakdown and walked alongside Soundwave blabbering on about getting a new buffering rig.

You arrived on the other side of the GroundBridge somewhere in the park that Soundwave had first taken you from, undisturbed by the portal. “Well let’s get moving, shall we? I don’t like sitting around all that much, and you’ve got an appointment with Shockwave this evening.” You nodded and watched Knock Out seamless transformation with utter fascination. “Your staring, darling.” Soundwave placed you next to Knock Out, who’s passenger door swung open. “Don’t you need a driver, for lack of a better word...” An image flickered to life in the driver's seat, a handsome black man in a red suit, with a Decepticon insignia tattooed on his neck. Its mouth moved as Knock Out spoke, “I already got that covered.” The man, who you presumed to be an underling of Knock Out's, had a sharp jawline and piercing blue eyes, all together was beautiful, even entrancing to look at. “You're staring again.” The image looked at you and rolled its eyes before you were snapped up by the seat belt. You yipped, which earned a hearty laugh from the bot as he spun out, spraying rocks back towards Soundwave. “We’ll be back boss, and yes, I’ll be careful.” The image’s mouth didn’t move as Knock Out spoke, but was idly staring off down the road, until it turned to look at you.

“I take you haven’t seen one of these before? Most Decepticons don’t use them, but I find it easier to have a race with other humans if you look like one.” The image wasn’t even holding the steering wheel and was dancing its fingers across Knock Outs interior. “We call them holoforms, we can do most things humans can with them.” The holoform gently grabbed your hand and gave it a brisk kiss. It was warm and soft, just as if a human had done it, and you found yourself wanting to touch it. “Your holoform is being weird Knock Out. Why did it do that, don’t you guys find humans gross?” Knock Out laughed at that, so hard that the bot swerved a bit on the road. “Holoforms aren’t a separate entity, that was all me, daring.” You stared at the image, or rather Knock Out, and felt warmth creep up your cheeks. “And yes, most humans are gross, but some aren’t. Almost like how some bugs are gross to humans while others are considered pretty. Besides I wanted to see if was true that humans turned colors when embarrassed, so I just had to see for myself. Blame Shockwave, he made me curious.” Knock Out shifted in his seat to make it appear like he was driving but continued to ramble on several things from buffing tools to his partner in life, Breakdown. He pulled over to the curb in front of your old apartment building, and brandished a pair of sunglasses. “Well, I’ll wait here for you, and put your stuff in the back seat! I don’t want you touching my tailgate!” He sat waiting for you next to the curb, his holoform in the driver seat, messing with your phone.

You walked into your old apartment building and in the month you were gone, it had changed from a semi-decent place to a complete dump. You knocked on the Landlords door, and the normally grumpy old man greeted you with a smile. “I haven’t seen you in a while. I was ‘bout to call the cops n’ make sure you were alright. I figured ya’d’ve said sometin if ya’d moved out, so I kept my hopes up, ‘n here you are!” He hobbled out of the doorway past you and leaned against an old reception desk. “Itsa gotten real bad ‘round here, some new gang has driven away bunch of people, so if you had left, I didn’t blame ya.” He had several teeth missing some bruises across his arms, and his old and worn hands had fresh scabs on them. “What happened to you, to the building?” The old man chuckled, something you hadn’t heard from him before. “The cops don’t care ‘bout this side of town no more, and no one wans to live in da ‘partments ‘nd we just cant keep up. You and ol’ Smith are da las ones ‘ere. And dat gang knows it, so dey come ‘n take stuff, ‘n we can’t stop ‘em.” You sighed and allowed the man a second of silence, as talking was obviously hurting him.

“Well, let me pay my rent for this last month and the next two ones, but I’ll be taking my stuff with me. For safety reasons.” He happily took you up on the offer and you tried to ignore the tears that had formed in is eyes. "Tanks, we need it." You left him at the front desk and went upstairs to your apartment, not trusting the elevator in its decrepit state. You grabbed your spare key from underneath broken window seal and found that room had been untouched in all that time. You didn’t dare to open the fridge, fearing what may be growing in it after a month unattended. A fine dust had settled over most of the furniture, and you sneezed several times as you began began folding blankets and removing things off the shelf. You made several trips down to Knock Out who had his back door open for you. He had transformed the seats that had been back there into a flat open section, he used his holoform to help with loading, but refused to go into the building, stating that it looked like a rat’s nest.

At some point Soundwave texted your phone to make sure everything was alright, since it was taking so long. When you texted back that Knock Out wasn’t helping moving things out of the building, he texted that several Vehicons were on their way to help. Fifteen minutes later, four purple and gray cars showed up with their own holoforms and began helping move everything out of your apartment. Knock Out just stood leaning against himself, inspecting his nails, and directing the Vehicons on where to put everything.

“Yo, who the fuck do you think you are? This is our building, despite what the old man says.” You heard someone yelling from your apartment and didn’t think anything of it until you heard Knock Out yell in return. “Watch the paint, maggot!” You left two Vehicons in your apartment that had been helping you and sprinted down the stairway, showing up on the sidewalk in a matter of seconds. You saw a bunch of street thugs trying to act tough towards Knock Out and the other two Vehicons. “What you say? The paint?” One of them pulled out a gun and shot at Knock Out’s bumper, and you could see behind the holoforms sunglasses, its blue eyes had turned red and black. “Why you,” You stepped between him and the thugs, placing a hand on his chest. “They’re not worth it, not now.” You felt him relax underneath your hand and he sighed, waving his hand at the two Vehicons. “You’re annoying sometimes, but you’re right.” The thugs all laughed and the one with the gun let out a wolf whistle, loud and obnoxious.

Disgusted, you rolled your eyes and ignored the low-life, but he did not take kindly to it. “Hey now, a pretty thing such as yourself shouldn’t be hanging out with guy like him. Let a real man treat you right.” You turned around, you were wearing shorts and loose shirt with messy hair, so you knew the guy was not only a douchebag but also one of those guys that just wanted to screw with people. “Listen up, you fucking dirt bag, I’m not gonna take any shit from you, so back off and keep your trap shut or I’m going to let Knock Out have fun with you.”  You heard knock Out laugh manicallyand saw the two Vehicons elbow each other excitedly. “Woah, lil momma’s got a mouth on her, don’t you? Your mans not gonna do shit ‘cept watch as I have my fun with you, bitch.”  You turned around, but before you could move you felt a hand grab your arm, hard. “Where you think your going, bitch?”

Before you could process what was happening, you Knock Out was holding you while the two Vehicons were loading the unconscious thugs into their vehicle forms. “These kinds of people are cockroaches. They’re disgusting.” Knock Out was monotonous as he gently placed you on the ground. "My old landlord said they've taken over this area and, well… I’d appreciate if you’d help me with this... infestation here.” Knock Out grinned menacingly, and behind his glasses you could see that his eyes were glowing red. “Gladly,” he purred.


	11. Own it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post and a shorter one at that too

Soundwave had left Laserbeak on the Nemesis to do the menial task of monitoring data streams as he awaited Knock Out to return with you. Shockwave was very annoyed when you were late to your appointments, meaning he had to get you back before he threw a fit. He had once thrown Starscream into a wall when he had thought the gray mech had hurt you, so now, Soundwave gave him regular updates to avoid another clash. He had yet to alert the scientist about the outing, and needed to get you back soon, but before he could get anxious he heard Knock Out’s engine. He opened a GroundBridge to the Nemesis and watched the others go through before heading through himself. As it closed behind him, he heard Knock Out talking to the Vehicons. “Take them to my lab, I’ll be there shortly.” You were unloading things out of his vehicle form, his holoform helping. He played back the doctors statement, which got his attention. “Oh, just some test subjects that tried to attack us. They even shot at me! Look at this!” His holoform gestured to a small pock mark on his bumper and he shook his head. “Breakdowns going to laugh! Ugh, humans... No offense, darling.” You shrugged, “None taken, especially since I’m technically not human anymore.” Knock Out’s holoform turned to the spy master, “Soundwave, will you be a dear? Can you tell Shockwave that he’ll have to wait just a bit longer? We have more we need to do.” Soundwave sighed internally, but re-opened the GroundBridge to the forest, this time not accompanying you as you went through. He pinged Laserbeak to monitor you as he needed to return his attention to his duties before Starscream could call him out on it.

Knock Out took you to an upper-class mall so that you could find a “more flattering outfit” and even accompanied you into the store. At first the clerk judged you, until you paid for quite the expensive outfit that Knock Out had chosen for you.

 He let out a whistle when you walked out of the changing room, only to be shushed by an older lady. When you left the mall, he immediately headed towards to your apartment building. “Why don’t just buy the building, it is for sale after all.” You scoffed at him, “Like I have that kind of money!”  He pointed to the card sitting in your purse, “You do. Soundwave has no idea about how human money works so he out an infinite amount on that card.” You stared at the piece of plastic in your lap before looking at Knock Out, “You mean, I could buy like, a mansion? Or a car? Or a Lamborghini?!” Knock Out laughed, “Why would you? I’m right here… and I’m better than any _human_ car…”

He pulled up to the same spot from before to see that a group of guys sitting around the building entrance. Knock Out made a show of letting you out  of the car, or rather him. He changed the way his doors opened, so that they opened vertically and guided you out as he watched the guys sitting on the staircase. “Ohhh, look at this pretty boy, looking all fancy! Better watch your stuff, man things like to uh, go missing round here.” One of the guys on the staircase jeered at Knock Out, who didn’t give a shit as he was making sure that you had all your stuff. “Hey lil mama, why don’t you take a seat with me, I can give you a real ride.” Knock Out’s eyes turned black and you shook your head. “Not yet, I really want to piss them off.” He grinned at this and followed you into the building. He stayed at the doorway, the grimace on his face said everything. You knocked on your landlord’s door, and he answered with a smile once again.

 “You’ve got a buyer,” you gestured a thumb back towards Knock Out, “The only  thing is there is that there seems to be an ‘infestation’ of some kind of large creature, you may have seen them, they’re loud obnoxious, walk around on two feet. We’ve arranged for that to be taken care of, it just might get… a little loud, if you get what I’m saying.” The old man pulled two hearing aids out of his ears and shrugged, “I ain got no idea what ya speakin’ of, but will ya do me a solid?” He rubbed his old, calloused and bruised hands together, “Will ya use my Beth, and ah, will make ‘em hurt for me and my ol’ gall?” You nodded, and he brandished a black leather case with a pearl-handled Glock in it, it was a piece of art work, and he was proud to see that you knew how to use it. “My fadher gave’r to me, and Imma give’r to you, I don got no kids of my own so, you keep her, ‘specailly since she can’t come back ‘ere.”  He nodded towards Knock Out and smiled at you before closing the door. Before you could say anything to Knock Out, he bolted out the door, yelling something. You followed him to see that he was yelling at a couple of thugs, one of which was sitting on him. “You filthy maggot, I’ll make you grovel in the dirt as you plead for your life.” There was no stopping what happened next.

Several of the thugs all brandished weapons from the diaper looking sections of their jeans, and the on the car jumped off, holding a gun sideways at Knock Out. He grinned viciously, laughing manically as he transformed. Guns went off, but none were at you and you stood holding a gun that you didn’t need to use. Knock Out swiftly incapacitated or killed several of the offenders and was surprised to see a GroundBridge open in the street. Shockwave emerged from it and once he saw the mess all around Knock Out, his antennae lowered. “She needs her injection, or else she will destabilize beginning at a molecular level.” He sounded pissed but Knock Out didn’t seem to care, “We had a problem with these rats here, they needed to learn!” Shockwave grabbed the demented doctor by the arm, earning a groan from him. “You endangered her!” Knock out scoffed, “They were the ones who tried to hurt her first!”

That changed Shockwave’s mood, immediately stepping over to inspect you, shoving an exasperated Knock Out to the side. Once he determined that you were okay he looked at the several bodies on the ground, even “poking” one of them. He more of just _squished_ the thugs body, as you heard several bones breaking with his touch. You grimaced at the not-so-pleasant sound and Knock Out noticed. “Quit being disgusting, your going to make her vomit.” Shockwave picked you up, intent on taking you back to the Nemesis earning several complaints from Knock Out. “We have more to do here Shockwave! There more of these filthy creatures!” Shockwave called a GroudBridge and several Vehicons came through to join Knock Out, “You may continue after her treatment and her recharge cycle. Report back to me after you clean up your mess, Doctor.”


	12. Chaos

After Shockwave gave you your injection he notified that soon you would begin to crave energon, but only be able to consume tiny amounts at a time. “I’m already craving something, but I’m not too sure what it is though?” Shockwave placed a very small cube of liquid energon in front of you and you stared blankly at it. “Drink it.” You slowly picked up the cube, which seemed larger in your small hands, and timidly drank from the corner. You quickly gulped down the rest of it, a bright pink energon ring around your lips, and gleefully stared at Shockwave. “That’s some good shit.” Shockwaves antennae angled backwards, confused by your statement. “It’s just a human saying Shocks, don’t think too much into it.” Your nickname only confounded him more, but he said nothing. “Can I get another one?” Shockwave gave you another and watched you intensely as you downed it in seconds. “Scans indicate no damage to your nervous system from the increased intake of energon. Some time is needed for digestion before a full analysis can be completed.” You huffed at him and returned the empty cube, looking at Soundwave for him to pick you up.

* * *

 He had been watching you with a fondness he only felt when you were around and didn’t realize that you were trying to get his attention. He played his blunder off by quickly shutting off his visor before grabbing you and returning to his room.  Soundwave left you on his berth and went to work at his station he had set up in his quarters just so that he could stay with you.

* * *

You were restless and kept tossing turning until you gave up, staring at Soundwave. “You should come cuddle with me.” Your face turned bright red as you realized what you said and saw a burst a static cross Soundwave’s visor. “You know, with one of those holoforms.” He turned to look at you asman in a suit appeared next to you. “Ew, no, make it look like you… but, uh, keep the suit.” It flickered, and then a smaller version of his head, visor and all, took the place of the human face that had been there. “I mean... I guess that works.” The end result was a human shaped Soundwave, in a black suit with a dark purple tie, but you accepted it.

You waved him over and had him lay next to you, teaching what do so that he could cuddle with you appropriately. He surprised you when he draped an arm over your torso but relished in his embrace.  It occurred to you that even though the holoform had no need to breath, but it was, or at least felt like it. You turned to look at it, and his black visor greeted you with a small smiling emoji. “You can do that?” You shoved yourself away from and playfully smacked his shoulder. “You asshole!” The smiley face disappeared, and he nuzzled his face into you, careful not to press his pointy parts into you. You embraced him, tracing your fingers across his crown like brow, and he hummed like he did when he had kissed you.

“Why do you hide your face?”  You knew you wouldn’t get a verbal answer but hoped he would do something to show it. He pulled away from your chest, grabbing your hand and held it to his visor. You felt it lift, only slightly and he pressed your fingers into the crack, and you felt smooth metal underneath it. You explored the small section lightly and felt a rough spot and he froze underneath your touch. “Oh. Well, scars happen to the best of us, I have a few of my own so I understand not wanting to show them.” You were entranced with touching his face that you hadn’t realized Soundwave had moved across his room so that he was standing at his bed. You only noticed when the holoform disappeared and he picked you up while climbing into his berth. He held you so that you were in front of his visor and he curled himself around your form.

By no means did it seem comfortable, but he didn’t seem to care, as he once again nuzzled against you, but this time only against your forehead. You traced your fingers around the edges of his visor and he cracked it for you so that you could touch his face, and he let out a long soft hum. The metal was smooth like on the holoform, but it was warm, flexible, and somehow, soft. Then he shifted, so that you felt your fingers on a metal slit, and it occurred to you that it was his lips. They parted slightly, and you gently moved your fingers across them, wanting to feel as much as you could, without overstepping any boundaries. The soft low hum of his fans and his warmth lulled you into a peaceful sleep, your hand still caressing his face.

* * *

Soundwave hadn’t expected you to be so accepting of him, but what you said about scars made him feel that he could show himself to you. After so many years without someone else touch, he had problems keeping himself calm. When he moved so your hands were on his lips, he was just barely able to keep his fans from going into overdrive. You fell into a deep sleep quickly, with your hand still on his face, and he felt his spark pulse with a happiness he hadn’t felt in a long time. He caressed you with his long fingers and enjoyed how soft you were before he himself drifted off into recharge. 

* * *

You were both rudely awakened by Shockwave loudly pounding at Soundwave’s door. He had begun threating to shoot down the door by the time Soundwave was able to register what was going on. “You have recharged long enough, there are more tests to run and Lord Megatron is requesting your presence, Soundwave." You grumbled as Soundwave gently gave you to Shockwave, sleepily registering that the one-eyed mech had you laying on his chassis. He was silent as he walked to his lab, gently holding one hand over you so that you wouldn’t fall. “Knock Out has requested that you have some armaments, in case you encounter hostiles. I found his request logical, so I have fitted a module to add onto your current defense until your skills fully develop.” You stirred at his baritone voice, which rumbled through his body, and nearly screamed when you saw that you were sprawled out next to the edge of his chassis. “Your fear is logical; however, I would not let you fall.”  Now very awake, you sat up with your legs dangling over the edge, careful not to hit the black screen underneath. “Why do have this uniboob?”

Shockwave's antennae flipped down at this, and his one eye stared at you. “My chassis is shaped this way due to my vehicle form.” Satisfied with that answer, as it was the only answer you knew you would get, you turned your attention to balancing yourself as you stood. You grabbed onto his antennae for balance and he flinched away as you did. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  His antennae returned to their original position, “You didn’t hurt me,” he chuffed, “They are just… sensitive, _very_ sensitive.” It took you a second before you abashedly asked, “Did I just touch your genitals?” The mech stopped and let out what sounded like a snort mixed with static. “No, although they still can serve as way to derive pleasure.” You turned bright red, much to the bot’s amusement, and whispered “So I essentially just grabbed your clit out of the blue.”

You put your face in front of his eye, not enough to obstruct his view, but so that you knew your message as effectively delivered. “I am so sorry, I did not mean to touch you inappropriately, and I hope you didn’t take offense to it.”  The Decepticon scientist stopped at his lab doors, grabbing you from his chassis, thoroughly entertained with your embarrassment. “You will have to try very hard to insult me… and what is this thing you said, a ‘clit’?” You sighed, as you had hoped he wasn’t paying attention to you when you had your revelation but explained the basics of human female reproductive anatomy anyways. He worked on the bracelet as you explained, but you were soon interrupted by Knock Out. “Shockwave, we were supposed to be headed out by now. We have places to be, people to kill!” Shockwave turned to the overly eager torturer, antennae down. “You were the one that requested that they be left to recharge, and so I let them be. And we agreed, you are to capture them, not kill them outright.” Knock Out rolled his eyes and sauntered into the lab, inspecting the upgrades to your bracelet.

“This should be fine, she’ll have me and Breakdown there, she’ll be protected.” He snatched you from the lab table, barely quicker that Shockwave and gloated in his triumph. “Don’t worry! I’ll stick close to the gay ones and make sure to stay out of the line of fire. Mostly, anyways.” Knock Out gave you confused look but nodded his head in agreement. Shockwave turned between the two of you, “I’ll be accompanying you.” Immediately, Knock Out looked dejected, “Your vehicle mode doesn’t even blend in!” Shockwave’s antennas wiggled and Knock Out deflated. “Yes, Sir.” Sitting in Knock Out's hand, you turned to Shockwave, “What even is your alternate form?” Shockwave did not verbally answer, but rather seamlessly transformed...into a tank.” “YOOOO! That’s so fuckin dope! He’s a TANK?!” Knock Out rolled his optics, and the turret of Shockwave’s tank turned towards you, which made you realized he was _looking_ at you. “That’s so fuckin cool.” As Shockwave returned to his robot form, Knock Out opened the door to reveal Breakdown who was at this grinning, “Let’s go cause some chaos.”


	13. Gay Pyscho

Apparently in the time you were back aboard the Nemesis, Knock Out had done some scouting to find out some more information on the gang in the area. They called themselves “The Savages” and were operating on multiple fronts; from drug dealing to car stealing, using several once legit businesses as a means of operating. Knock Out said that he had set up a deal with one of the leaders of the drug ring in an empty warehouse next to the old industrial plants. Rather than bridge there immediately, Knock Out drove there alongside Breakdown, leaving Shockwave in the forest. Shockwave was greatly annoyed by this but Knock Out assured him that he would bridge him there when the time came.

“My question is: did you really have to go get like a hundred pounds of marijuana for this? That’s quite a bit for a ‘low level dealer’... you look like you robbed a cartel,” Knock Out laughed, “How’d you guess? They weren’t pleased when a driver-less car showed up, so I had no choice to relieve them of their goods… and lives.” Sometimes you forgot that you were in a very murderous robot and that sometimes that said robot would indulge these urges. You turned around to see Breakdown very close to Knock Out’s bumper and the thought crossed your mind that he was looking at his husband’s ass. “Oh my god, you two make one cute gay as fuck murdering psycho couple.” You said this, knowing full well that Breakdown could hear you and saw the truck back off a bit, making both you and Knock Out laugh. “I know, isn’t he just amazing?” You snorted at the giddiness in Knock Out’s voice, reveling in the fact that, although probably a psychopath by human standards, he was head over heels for his partner, and it was cute. The two got into a race, even though everyone knew Knock Out would eventually win, but it was still fun to be a part of. You couldn’t help but whoop loudly as Knock Out pulled ahead.

The warehouse wasn’t to far from the finish line and the two mechs had to brake hard to get to a low enough speed. Of course, the mad doctor took immense pride in revving up his engine as he pulled into the garage door of the warehouse, making sure to show off every aspect of himself. Breakdown followed, not worried at all about his presentation, and parked behind him. You got out, the old man’s Glock stuck in the back of your shorts. One of the gang members, a heavily tattooed guy with buck teeth, let out a whistle, but was quickly quieted by another “Savage”. Knock Out’s holoform got out of the driver’s seat, and silently went over to Break down and opened his cargo area. “I trust my arrangements have been met, or shall I be taking my business elsewhere?” The one who had quieted the others grabbed a package, teared open the plastic wrap, making the place smell like skunk before nodding. “Of course, right this way boss. I’ll have my guys unload while we do business.” He eyed you creepily, and you stayed leaned up against Knock Out as the two disappeared into an empty office that was labeled “Shipping”.

Your attention shifted when you saw the distinct shimmer of a GroundBridge, and knew the shit was going to hit the fan. You had no problem with it, until you saw a woman waddle out of a car on the opposite side of the warehouse, extremely pregnant. “ _Shit!_ ” Your swear got the attention of several Savages, the woman included, but both before you could cover your blunder, Knock Out and Breakdown transformed. Shockwave also rounded the corner, having to duck to gain entry through the garage doorway, getting several potshots on his chassis. Through the gunfire, you saw that Knock Out had allowed his holoform to be taken hostage, a menacing grin on the mech’s real face. At some point you had darted off towards the lady, hoping to shield her from any damage from either side. You felt several thuds against your side but didn’t stop moving until you guided her to cover. She looked at you shocked and bewildered, but you did not stay long enough to answer any questions.  Instead, you brandished the Glock and shot at the Savages that were aiming at you. Your aim was for shit and those that you didn’t hit were at least to scared to move. The gunfire reached a standstill as the gang members realized that their bullets did nothing as the trio of giant mechs just stood, or rather, crouched, imposingly.

That was when Shockwave released something from his hand and a blinding light flashed through the room, paralyzing the Savages that had been looking. The one with Knock Out’s holoform had not been one of them and as he came around the corner, obviously scared, Knock Out screwed with him further by dismissing the hologram. The man was distinctly in shock from the series of events and fell to his knees in defeat. “Now now, little human… tell me where your boss lives.”

After Shockwave and Knock Out selected their humans for their experiments, the rest were killed, except for the woman. You brought her outside, gently guided her in her shaken state. “Th-they…” You shushed her while shaking your head, not sure if you could offer any real help since you were technically allied with the beings that just killed everyone that was in the building. “I won’t let them harm you.” She wept quietly, as she fell to the ground, still in shock, but screamed quite loudly when Shockwave came over to check on you. “Why do you have this other one here? Is it not like the others?” You could barely hear him over the woman’s screams and she grabbed onto you as she tried to crawl away. You curled yourself over her, gently stroking her hair as she sobbed, shushing her gently. “Its okay, its okay…” You repeated this until her sobs calmed down, but she still had tears streaming down her face. She was fairly young but had a lot of scars and other damage done to her in her time. She kept looking between you and the giant purple bot, who was still waiting for your answer, when Knock Out and Breakdown joined him.

“She’s pregnant, like really pregnant, I can’t let you guys hurt her. Its not right.” The trio looked among each other and Knock Out shrugged when the other two gazed at him. “We don’t know what that means, but alright. It’s going to have to come with us for now, just so you know. Can’t have anyone thinking we left survivors.” You guided her to the vehicle that she had gotten out of, quietly driving through the GroundBridge and then the Nemesis hallways. You followed Shockwave to his lab, after signaling him to hide his captives, as you didn’t want to see them as well as not wanting her to see them. She was already scared enough. You helped her get out of the car and onto Shockwave’s servo, but she was hesitant at first, which you both found understandable. You were joined by Knock Out, and she watched silently as you explained to them what pregnancy was. “There’s another human in this human?” Knock out grimaced, just as he had with the other times human reproduction came up in conversation. “Yes, and because of how far along she is, it can now feel things, including pain. I just can’t live with hurting a being that hasn’t had the chance to really live its life yet, especially when its this close to getting it.” Knock Out brought a finger to his lips and whispered something to Shockwave. As the two discussed it, you turned your attention to the woman. “I know you probably don’t want to talk, and that’s perfectly fine, but is there anything that you can tell me? Like your name, or your age, where your from?”

She looked at you, one hand idly rubbing her belly, “They called me Natalie, but I named myself Joan, as in Joan of Arc.”  Her soft blue eyes seemed so much younger than the rest of her, just like her voice. “I’m 19, I think, I can’t remember my real birthday, so I made one up.” You sighed inwardly, having a creeping sensation that Joan had not been there of her own volition. Your suspicions were confirmed when she explained a little bit bout herself. “I don’t know where I’m from originally, I can’t remember. I do know where they sold me from though. The first time was in the basement of the dancing place in Rockford, Ohio.” She rattled off little tidbits about the dancing place, but you were distracted by the look on Knock Outs face. He looked disgusted, pained almost, as he heard the girl speak. “Hey, lady-human. Would you like to go home? To your carriers, your parents? We can find them for you.” She looked up at him, and then at you as if asking or permission to speak to him. You nodded, and in turn she nodded to him, sheepishly murmuring, “I would like to meet them again, if you don’t mind.”


	14. Screamer

Knock Out requested Soundwave to report to Shockwave’s lab when he was able to, indicating to him that he didn’t want any added attention to the situation. Soundwave discreetly pulled up footage of Shockwave’s lab on his HUD, only to see Knock Out and Shockwave leaning over a table, obstructing whatever it was that they were viewing. Naturally curious Soundwave rushed to finfish up his work, merely reports of Autobot encounters, and wordlessly left the bridge.

As he walked down the Hallway he became aware of Starscream following behind, getting ever so closer with every step. Soundwave stopped and turned towards where Starscream would be coming from, sighing internally as he patiently waited. “Ah, Soundwave! Just the ‘con I was looking for! I’ve been meaning to ask, how is your little pet turning out? I heard from several Drones that Knock Out decided to take them on a mission. I couldn’t believe that such a fragile creature could be so useful, luring other meat-bags into a trap like that, but it seems I have been proven wrong. I was hoping to meet the human, you know, try to make amends?” His wings lowered slightly as he spoke, as if he were begging. Soundwave knew that he wouldn’t be able to deny the persistent seeker, so he began walking towards the lab, knowing that he would get complaints from Knock Out instead.

Starscream followed behind him blabbering on about how grateful he was, and how Lord Megatron should appreciate him more. Soundwave didn’t really listen, keen on watching the feed from the lab. The two still hovered over a table, Knock Out now inspecting a holopad. He shifted slightly, which revealed you and the leg of another human. It couldn’t have been yours, it had a different pigment to its skin, and he became perplexed as to why you would be helping with a human experiment. You never left his room the days the two scientists would test things on humans, so why would be there during one? He quickened his pace, enthralled by his curiosity, almost forgetting about Starscream behind him. That was until he opened the door to the lab and the Seeker grunted loudly in disgust. You were laying with the other human, who had a swollen chassis, abdomen, who was crying out in pain.

* * *

 You hadn’t noticed the door to the lab open and were briefly scared by Starscream grunt. Before you could look up to see who all had entered, Joan grabbed your arm and groaned demonically. “Joan, I need you to breath for me as much as you can, I know it hurts, but I promise it’ll be over soon, okay? You got this, you’re doing great.”

At first everyone in the room had panicked, you thought that she had gone into labor, and the two mechs had thought she was dying.  After the initial confusion settled, the two mechs looked at you, and when you shrugged, mouth agape, they both returned their attention to the writhing woman. After she caught her breath, you decided that it would probably be best to ask her some questions. “Joan, hey, have you ever felt these before? Do think your water broke?” She shook her head before wincing again and you gently laid her on the floor, angling her bottom away from your audience. “I’m going to check what’s going on, is that okay with you?” She nodded her head, sweat beading across her brow. You felt the seat of her pants and didn’t feel any dampness, and you felt the tension in your shoulders drop. “Whew, okay. Joan, I don’t think your water didn’t break, but we’re going to get to you home or a hospital before it does. Starscream balked at this, “There’s no way Lord Megatron would let such a valuable asset go! There’s too much that can be learned from it!” You glared at him before looking at the rest of the Decepticons in the room, none of which said anything. “Fine, take me to Megatron”

You rarely saw Megatron, as he always grunted in disgust at you, but he didn’t seem so disgusted as you stood before him. Seemingly amused, he angled himself downwards so that he could look directly at you. “So human, what is your request? He seemed absolutely bemused as you attempted to ignore his vague attempts to intimidate you. He kept baring his teeth, or stepping close to you, but after being almost squashed by Vehicons several times, you knew well enough when it would or wouldn't hit you. “We brought aboard a human who is pregnant, and very close to giving birth. Without proper _human_ medical care, both mother and child could die. I would like to ask of our Lord and Leader that she be released to such care.” He laughed at this, in such a way that made Starscream skittish. “And why would allow one miserable human go? Letting it die means nothing to me…” He growled at the end of his sentence, making the hairs on your neck rise. You noticed Soundwave pacing below, occasionally stopping below your position on the bridge, which made you even more nervous. “Stupid human, why would-“ Starscream's shrill warbling voice inserted itself but before he could finish, you interrupted him with a loud sigh. “Suck my dick Screamer, I may not be the smartest of people, but at least _I’m_ smart enough to not double cross Megatron every time he so much as blinks! ‘Megatron has tripped, I, Starscream lead the Decepticons now.’ Come on man, when you gonna learn.”  Megatron let out a deep laugh that you felt reverberate through you, making you feel like you needed to cough.

Clearly angry, Starscream let out a growl, but before he could move towards you, both Shockwave and Breakdown grabbed him. Well, Shockwave would have tackled him to the ground if it wasn’t for Breakdown being on the opposite side. “And as for why, she’s been a slave her whole life, sold to numerous people who have all done who knows what to her. Even such an apt torturer as yourself knows, everyone needs a break at some point. She has known no sympathy in her life, and you will be revered by her and her child for showing her kindness no human has.” Megatron was still bemused by Starscream storming off, but gently tapped a pointed finger to his mandible. “Do what you want with the human. I never cared for having fleshlings on board. You all are truly disgusting.” You made a show of bowing to him, before retorting, “Thank you my liege, I take immense pleasure in disgusting Starscream with my fleshiness.”  He snarled at and it took you a minute before realizing that he was smiling at you. “I would like to see this human before its departure.”

Megatron made his officers depart before him, and had you walk next to him as you made your way back to Shockwave’s lab. He had been walking slowly so that you were able to keep up with him, but he stopped altogether and knelt, looking at you. “Come here human. I wish to inspect you, to see if indeed Shockwave’s reports are true.” You stood before him as he gently grabbed your head just below your jaw and lifted it. “Humans, so fragile. I could snap your head off without a thought.” You shifted to look him in the eyes, and he met your gaze, “Fascinating, isn’t it? You could easily kill me just as another being could easily kill you.” He grinned at this, and returned to looking you over, or rather your neck. “I can sense the Energon running through your veins, and yet your systems remain intact. That is what is truly fascinating, young one.” He didn’t explain his words as he let you go, changing topics as if he hadn’t vaguely threatened to decapitate you. “What was it that you said to Starscream? Suck my ‘dick’? What does it mean?” It was weird hearing the Warlord use a human slur but ignored it as you knew he would not take kindly to your laughter. “Well, it’s like saying ‘Suck my spike’ for Cybertronians.” He laughed hard at this, so much so that you felt it deep in your chest.

Joan was in the middle of a contraction as Megatron entered the room but was also be catered to by Breakdown and his husband, who was trying to do breathing exercises with her. The Head Decepticon said nothing and due to his silence, no one noticed his entry, save for Soundwave. He scooped you immediately, inspecting you  for injuries before placing you on the table next to Joan. She was grabbing Breakdown’s finger with white knuckles, and in between her cries she tried to accompany Knock Out’s ‘breathing’. “The human has leaked lubricants on my lab table.” Shockwave’s one eye peered over Breakdowns shoulder, his antennae swishing and you couldn’t tell if it was because of excitement or anger. Before you even asked anything, Joan nodded to you, and you immediately saw the clear puddle at he bottom. “Oh my god, okay, um…” You frantically looked between the faces of the room, noticing Shockwave was intensely focused on Joan, antennae perked up, before settling on Soundwave. “Did you look up what to do for human labor?” He nodded and brandished a datapad, he tried to give it to Knock Out, but when he realized the medic wasn’t paying attention, he tried to give it to you.

Before you could try to grab it Megatron’s silver hand reached out for it, and skimmed it before stating, “The young one can’t read Cybertronian, Soundwave.” His voice made Knock Out and Breakdown jump, who still hadn’t realized Megatron presence. He quieted them with a hand, reading the pad intently. “We do not have the required materials aboard the Nemesis to assure the arrival of this new life.”  He spoke calmly, inspecting Joan as she bared through another wave. “We were gone like an hour!” You looked at Joan in pure disbelief, her contractions had been getting closer together, every 12 minutes or so. “She’ll be delivering soon, according to this information.” Megatron gave Knock Out the datapad and gave Soundwave a slight nod as he left the room. Shockwave's excitement calmed a bit in between Joan's contractions, and had set to work on studying her "lubricant," happily taking in this new information like a kid in a candy store. A few minutes later as you sat with Joan in your lap, Soundwave showed you that there was a change in trajectory for the Nemesis. It was headed towards a small town in Middle-of-No-Where, Nevada that seemed to be the closest. Soundwave then beeped something and Knock Out translated, “He says that they will land long enough for us to disembark, and then well you can guess. I’ll need a tarp for the leaky one here.”


	15. Kidnapped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the bottom notes

You quickly found out why Megatron had allowed the venture, as Shockwave’s holoform accompanied you to the hospital. It was a very plain compared to Knock Out’s and the only remarkable feature was a long scar that came down his face, across his left eye. When you stared at it he seemingly glared at you, so you decided not to ask about his chosen appearance. He “drove” to the hospital, with you and Joan in the backseat, who’s contractions were getting closer together. When you arrived at the hospital, you and Shockwave assisted Joan into the emergency room where a dark-haired nurse immediately placed her in a wheelchair. You helped Shockwave with all of the paper work, which identified a “S.W. Cy Decet” as the father, who Shockwave would be posing as. He spoke very little, only when directly asked a question, and said nothing when he and Joan disappeared into the back. Instead of waiting for who knows how long in the waiting room, you went out to see Knock Out still waiting for you. “I’m thirsty. Want to go for a drive?”

As Knock Out perused through the small town, he disclosed how Shockwave had requested Joan’s transfer as well, saying that it would further his research, especially with you. You were left with a bad taste in your mouth and had to remind yourself that you were merely a project to him, just another ‘disgusting maggot’. You were broken from your thoughts when Knock Outs steering wheel wiggled. “Wanna drive?” You jumped at the chance, but as you sat in the driver’s seat, you became nervous, your hands hovering over his steering wheel. Knock Out busted out in laughter, his interior lights fluctuating with it. “I won’t bite, I promise. There’s no reason to be scared.” He revved his engine as if to punctuate the fact, and you took him up on the offer. You felt him release his control over the steering wheel and pedals and looked out onto the stretch of road before you. “Can I go fast, like really fast?” Again, he laughed, “Please, that’s the only way to drive.” You immediately shot off into the expansive desert, overcome with the sensation of being behind the wheel. Knowing that if anything would happen, Knock Out would take control, you floored it making Knock Out whoop loud enough to be heard over the load purr of his engine. By the time you had circled back towards the town you felt like your heart would explode form the excitement and Knock Out just kept babbling non-stop.

 He dropped you off at some small burger joint, and waited outside as you ordered, and watched you as you devoured several burgers in seconds. They didn’t seem to soothe your hunger, and you just sat on the curb looking at the doctor’s grill, occasionally picking bugs off. He was quiet, as to not reveal his disguise, but when he didn’t flash his lights in a ‘thanks’ when you wiped off some dirt, you knew something was up. You looked around and saw that a young man with dark hair was staring at you and him, and it took you a minute to realize why he looked familiar. “John? No, uh, Jake?” He looked at you, as if you hadn’t been sitting there the entire time and you could see the realization come across his face. “It’s Jack, and if you’re here then that must be…” His voiced trailed off and Knock Out’s headlights flashed, confirming Jack’s suspicions. Before Jack could react, you got up and sighed. “Well, this is shitty.”

You looked around and spotted a blue and pink motorcycle parked on the road, angled towards the tense encounter. Wordlessly you left Jack with Knock Out, and walked over to the bike, and talked with the “person” that was riding it. “If you guys are gonna fight I suggest it be out of town. And knowing Knock Out, he won’t rest until there is one, so… you alert who your going to alert and then go, Doc Knock will follow. You guys have some fun trying to kill each other, and I will escort Jack home.” You leaned against the bike, and for a second you thought you had started blabbering to the wrong thing but then Arcee spoke. “Why should I trust you, you’re with a Decepticon.” You nodded, starting to feel slightly dizzy. “I’ll walk with him a block south from here, and I’ll wait for one of your buds to pick him up as you and the good doctor duke it out in the sandbox. I may be with some Decepticons, but that doesn’t mean I like hurting innocents. I haven’t lost all of my humanity.” She seemed satisfied with that answer as she drove off, Knock Out following.

You waved Jack over, who seemed uncomfortable, but came with you anyways. “Sup, long time no see.” You did as you promised, walked with Jack a block south, and waited there at the corner as dusk began to settle on the sleepy town. Jack said nothing as you walked, avoiding eye contact with you, and blocking any attempts at conversation with short, curt answers. You stood in silence as you waited, and wave a of dizziness crashed into you, causing you to stumble. Before you could catch yourself, you fell forward into a lamp pole, causing your vision to tunnel for a few seconds. You felt warmth on you hands and forehead, but paid no attention to it, only until you realized Jack was talking to you. You tried to rub your forehead, only to see a bright blue liquid on your hands, or rather, out of your hands. You focused back on Jack who was on the phone, but still talking to you, holding something to your forehead.  In your fogginess, you only heard him mumble indistinctly as the world faded to black.

* * *

 

Only Primus knew how bad he wanted to beat Knock Out for leaving you, but Soundwave left his punishment to his Lord, and focused himself on finding you. From the surveillance feeds of the area, he was able to retrace your steps all the way until the building Knock Out said the Autobot human had emerged. Then all the feeds in the mile radius transferred over onto a static loop, leaving him with no idea on how you had been taken. Starscream took this opportunity to slander you, saying that you had run off, not kidnapped, and that you shouldn’t have been trusted to begin with. Shockwave made it very clear to him that such slander was not appreciated. Immediately, Breakdown and a squad of Vehicons went on a search on Shockwave’s order, but they had been gone for several cycles with no report on your location.

He had no word from Laserbeak either, which was strange as it reported everything, even inconclusive findings. He dispatched two additional units to the search party, knowing that if he dispatched more Megatron would deem your rescue, “exorbitant”. After visiting the pregnant human, he made his disgust for humans clear, and that you were no exception, not yet anyways. Soundwave had watched him when he inspected you in the hallway, fearing that Megatron would deem the progress made on you as insufficient. He was surprised when he released you and laughed, and even more so when he had diverted the Nemesis’s flight plan but soon learned that Shockwave had insisted on learning from the human, which meant letting it go. Of course, you went with and he accompanied by sending Laserbeak overhead. The report his mini-con sent was of you and Knock Out speeding through the desert before going silent and missing the next check-in. Rather than wait aimlessly, Soundwave began working on decrypting Autobot frequencies, secretly hoping he would find information about you in his attempts.

-●-●-●-●-●-●-

Ratchet was too old to be dealing with a drama queen like Wheeljack, but Prime wanted him around so he had to deal with it. It was just severely annoying to be called Sunshine, and he made a point of not responding to it. This left him in quite a dilemma when Wheeljack radioed for a GroundBridge, particularly so when he said, “Hey, Sunshine, I got a present for ya!” His obsession with knowing everything got the better of him, and he gave in. “What did you do now, Wheeljack?”  He tried to be his normally gruff self, to try and hide his curiosity and was pretty sure he succeeded when Wheeljack responded as he had expected him to. “Aw, Doc, you know I can’t ruin a surprise! But since I’m such a sucker for you, I’ll give you a hint: it’s bleeding energon. Now, about that GroundBridge…”

Ratchet grumbled as he activated the portal, mumbling to himself, “It’d better be a Decepticon and not your dumb aft missing an arm.” He was surprised to see the mech completely intact and in his vehicle mode with Jack in the passenger’s seat. “Jack is a common occurrence, Wheeljack.” Before he could say anything further, he transformed and brandished a limp body in his hand. It was indeed leaking energon but looked human. He was stunned as Wheeljack dropped into his servos and even more so when he recognized you. “YOU BROUGHT IT BACK?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and sticking with me so far! I'm terrible and it means a lot that you guys have, so again ty! Also, feel free to hit me up at my tumblr, ifuvkinglovesoundwave, and tell me what you think!  
> ( https://ifuvkinglovesoundwave.tumblr.com/ )


	16. High Grade

You grumbled awake on a large platform while looking at a rocky ceiling and felt the dull pain from your head. As you reached up to try and rub at it, you saw that your hands were wrapped in gauze. You begrudgingly looked around, lightheaded with a very crippling sense of pain and hunger, realizing very quickly that you were back at the Autobot base from before. “Lovely…” You heard the distinct footsteps of a mech and turned to see Ratchet looming over you. “You’re still alive. I thought for sure you’d be scrap by now. Decepticons are not known for caring for their test subjects.” You scoffed inwardly, so far you had been spoiled by most of the Decepticons, so much so that even the Vehicons had warmed up to you. “Still alive, but I feel like shit.”

He shushed the last part of your sentence and gestured towards the second level. Miko and Raf sat peering over the edge of the safety rails, and Raf gave you a small wave. You waved back as you stood, but you wobbled and ended collapsing onto Ratchet’s pede. “Whoa, whoa, are you alright? He picked you up gently and returned you to your starting point much to your frustration. You once again tried to escape the flatbed, silently shushing Miko and Raf as you tried to sneak around the Autobot.

As you rounded the corner to see a ladder to the upper platform, you also saw a new bot talking with Bulkhead. He was white and had a battering ram for head, and he noticed you peering at him. His mouth opened, but before he spoke you began waving your hands frantically while shaking your head. He got the gesture and gave a slight nod when you gestured back towards Ratchet. You were momentarily dizzy from your movements, unable to lift yourself onto the ladder. Bulkhead turned to see what the white one was looking at but was quickly interrupted by a headbutt. “What was that for, Jackie?” You got anything we could lob around here, or am I going to have to use you?”

A jovial laugh came from the white one, “Jackie”, before he gave you a wink. Bulkhead wandered off to go find something to lob, and Jackie came over to you, obviously intrigued by you. He knelt down to inspect you, remaining behind the wall of the concrete alcove, and whispered. “Name’s Wheeljack, call me Jackie though. You need some help?” You nodded, and he offered his hand. “Jackie! Think Fast!”

The world whirred, and you were enclosed in the dark. You figured Jackie had put you inside of him, because you could feel his warmth and the gentle thrumming from his spark. It felt fuzzy and warm, and you nearly fell asleep in a the few seconds you had been there. You heard a loud thud, and laughter from the bots. Their voices were muffled, but you heard Ratchet yelling very clearly. “NONE OF THAT WHEN I HAVE A PATIENT TO ATTEND TO!” You held back a snicker while trying to keep yourself conscious, a hard task while being basked in a constant comforting warmth. “Where is your patient, Doc?”

You could feel Wheeljack’s smugness and envisioned him with his hands on his hips. Ratchet began yelling incoherently, and when it faded, Wheeljack opened the compartment you were in. He looked down at you and gave you another charming wink. You climbed out of his chest, taking a break when you were at the top, both not wanting to leave such warmth, and being exhausted and dizzy. “Jackie…” Bulkhead groaned at the sight of the two of you in cohorts. Wheeljack allowed you to stay on your perch, and you could see that he had several scars across his lips, which made them looked old and dry. “What were you doing in there?”

You crooked your head at him, “Huh? You were the one who put me in there…” He shook his head, “No, like, activity wise. It felt like you lit a small fire.” You looked down into the compartment, trying to see that if you caused any damage by being there. “No, I wasn’t doing anything. I just felt sleepy like, I almost fell asleep the second you put me there.” He shrugged and placed a hand out in front of you for you to climb on. You did so, only to be completely winded by the time you had pulled yourself out. You flopped into his palm like a dying fish and laid there as your stomach growled loudly. Immediately Wheeljack panicked, “SHE’S DYING.” Bulkhead laughed, and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “No, she’s just hungry.” 

Several moments later, the smell of food came across your sense, and you bolted up, fully awake. Ratchet came back into the main room, very clearly annoyed, but allowed you to scarf down the food Miko had so graciously brought you. You shoved it in your mouth faster than what she was prepared for, entertaining Wheeljack and Bulkhead thoroughly, and leaving Ratchet confounded. “Can I get some more, please?” Miko scratched at her head, watching as you gathered the wrappers in the middle of the table. “We don’t have anything else…” You sighed and felt a familiar itch that so far, only energon had scratched. Curious to see if that was really what you were craving, you undid the bandages on your hands, much to Ratchet’s frustration, and saw the scuff marks on your palms. There were flecks of dirt still in the wound, it was swollen, warm and blue in color.

 “Huh.” You picked at the dirt, which didn’t move, and you also realized touching the wound didn’t hurt. When Ratchet wasn’t looking, you picked at the skin, which peeled away in small sections. Occasionally, a spot wouldn’t budge, and any further attempts caused a searing pain. Soon you had a clump a of skin on the table, and a noticeable divot in you hand. The specks you had thought were dirt turned out to be a part of the metal that was laying underneath your skin, more than likely scuffed from your fall. 

“What the ffff- frag.” You caught yourself as Raf came onto the level, while hiding your hand from Wheeljack. “By the Allspark…” Ratchet’s voice came from behind you, and you saw that he was poking at the skin on the table. “Do humans shed?” Wheeljack came over to look at his discovery, posing his question at no one in particular. You looked at your hand, and picked at the edge, bringing forth a small amount of energon from under the skin, and with it, a pang of hunger. “Humans don’t shed, but I do.” You showed your hand to Ratchet and his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped, speechless. “You have any spare energon?”

Absolutely baffled, Ratchet didn’t move from the spot, simply staring at you, leaving Wheeljack to respond. He grabbed a something from by Ratchets workbench and tossed it to you. A small crystal clattered in front of you, and before you could pick it up, Ratchet snatched it away. “Energon and Humans don’t mix Wheeljack! What were you thinking?” He hid away the energon crystal like he was coveting something sacred while Jackie became annoyed. “I was thinking, since she was bleedin’ energon, like I said she was earlier, it must not be bothering her.” Ratchet scoffed, “There was no way to tell if that energon was really from her, and not just rendering her unconscious, as I said before. It very well could still be harming her!” They turned to look at you, as you realized you were staring intently at the crystal, completely consumed by your hunger. Ratchet scanned you, and he was more enthralled by what it revealed about your anatomy rather than its results. “Hey doc, doesn’t that mean her fuel reserves are gettin’ low?” He pointed to something on the doctor’s wrist, Ratchet protesting as he became entranced further by the scan.

Wheeljack gave you another sly wink, holding out his hand to reveal another crystal. “I can’t chew it, I don’t have that part yet.” You pointed at your teeth while chomping them childishly. Your comment drew Ratchet’s attention, to which Wheeljack discreetly hid away his offering and stood aside as he came back to you. “Wheeljack’s right, your levels are dangerously low, and you do need energon, liquid energon. Which we just ran out of when we re-pressurized the main line.” He began pacing as he began mumbling out different solutions, none of which seemed to please him as he kept restarting. “Hey, Doc. I have some high-grade stashed away o-,” Ratchet immediately snapped to Jackie, “Get it.”


	17. Uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. More notes at the bottom.

Soundwave had nothing on you in the three days that you had gone missing, no reports from the patrols, and still no data from Laserbeak. He was not alone in his anxiety, as Shockwave would come in every other cycle asking for another useless update. It got tiring, so Soundwave began sending him hourly updates, so he didn’t have to leave his lab. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he left the pointless report unfinished as he took to the skies.

He was high above the desert that surrounded the city, Jasper, when he spotted the unmistakable light of a GroundBridge coming from a cave. He quickly dived to its location, hoping to get there in time before it closed. He landed silently on the plateaued rock above the bridge and saw the Autobot Wheeljack emerge from it. He watched him silently as he disappeared into the cave, quickly transforming and entering the GroundBridge as it closed. He very nearly ran into a rock wall before sweeping up and transforming again.

He landed on a large Autobot insignia, and before he could look further, several cannons were pointed at him. He didn’t care much but then he heard you weakly call his name. He looked around for you and saw you laying on a platform, grabbing the ‘Bot next to you for support as you tried to see him. Ever so silently, he gave you a small nod and as he looked amongst his captors, he slowly raised his hands.

“It’s over, Soundwave... Whatever you have planned won’t work.” The small two wheel, Arcee, shoved her cannon closer to his face, but he didn’t move. He simply gave her a smiling icon.

“You smug- I’ll scrap you for parts!” She gave him a hard hit against his helm, but her small frame barely dented him. He paid her no attention as she cuffed him, as he was looking at you as you tried to move to him. You were exhausted with every movement, falling multiple times yet still trying to crawl to him. Despite the rational part of him that said not to, he broke away from his captors to meet you. He curled himself around you as he poked one of his pointed servos into his leg, causing a small amount of energon to trickle out. He could see that you were drained, and he was more than willing to share his energon with you. When you realized this, you gratefully accepted, much to the Autobots’ confusion. You nearly collapsed onto him as he sat with you ignoring the pain and his body’s warning of an energron leak. As soon as you finished Arcee quickly snatched you away and Soundwave let her. He heard you mumble as she took you, but there was only one discernable word.

“No…”

* * *

 

You clung onto your bottle of bright pink energon, the high grade, no longer satisfied with its taste. It wasn’t like the blue stuff, it seemed to drain your energy as you drank it. You stumbled your way through the big room and made your way to the Vaults, careful to not gain attention from Ratchet. The Autobot Bulkhead was standing outside the door for one, which meant Soundwave was there.

“Let me in,” you grumbled.

“I can’t, he could hurt you. And I can’t risk him taking you hostage.” He didn’t even look at you.

“I said let me in. I am not afraid of you and I _will_ dismantle your servos as you recharge. And hide them all over the bunker!” You recognized the tone in your voice…drunken bravado.

“Besides, he wouldn’t hurt me. And if he does, I deserve it for trusting him…”

Bulkhead sighed, rolled his optics and opened the door. “I’m not leaving you alone though. You may not be a Decepticon, but you’re not an Autobot either. So, don’t get any funny ideas.”

You were already off and running into the large vault, Soundwave sitting cuffed and chained to the center. “Babe, I didn’t realize you were into kinky stuff. First blood sucking, now bondage? Interesting…” Bulkhead groaned somewhere behind you, but Soundwave didn’t respond in any way at all. “You okay?” His visor lit up, his voice line vibrating to life, your own voice coming back to you. “ _Babe… Interesting…”_ His head tilted the other way, “ _You okay?”._ You waved your bottle as you inspected his position. His feet were pinned underneath him in such a way that his knees were digging into the concrete below him, the restraints causing cuts into his metal.

 “These are too tight, aren’t they? Are you hurt, I’ll kill them if they’ve hurt you.” You noticed a slight shake go through him before he shook his head, as Bulkhead sighed somewhere behind you. “Did you just- Did you laugh at me? Hey, I may be small, drunk and very tried but I sill gladly steal their servos like some kind of cave gremlin.” Soundwave reached out, making Bulkhead jump, but before he could reach you, Soundwave gently caressed your face before scooting you closer to him. Again, he punctured his leg and allowed to drink his energon while rolling the bottle of high grade towards the dumbfounded Bulkhead.

He scratched at his head and sighed, “What are you, like Junxies or something?”

Before you could give him a baffled look a new face appeared at the Vault’s doorway. And then, another one, a big one. “What is this indigenous lifeform doing with the prisoner?”

Bulkhead practically froze and turned to greet the new comers. “Ultra Magnus, Sir, uh…” He looked at you as if asking for help.

“Sup. I’m here on uh, visitation rights. You know, protocol…” Bulkhead winced as you spat out your answer.

Magnus looked confused for a second before looking completely pissed. “There is no such “Protocol” in the Autobot Code.” He entered the room, and you got the sense that you found the Autobot’s Lawyer.

“Never said it was an Autobot Code Protocol, Uncle Magnus.”

“What Pro- My name’s not- It’s Ultra Magnus, indigenous lifeform, or ‘Sir’ to you.”

You climbed up onto Soundwave as the pissed off “Uncle” approached you. “Well then _Uncle Sir,_ I’m just chillin’. Soundwaves my guy and all and I prefer to be with him over being in that main room with you uptight weirdos.”

Suddenly, you were staring at a bright blue light as Soundwave jolted underneath you. You realized Magnus was pointing a gun at you, and one at Soundwave, and your drunken stupor vanished. “A Decepticon sympathizer is just another Decepticon.” You felt a rush of nausea which quickly overwhelmed you, and you began heaving energon up. Right into Magnus hand, gun, his gun-hand.

You heard multiple groans of disgust and you looked up into Magnus’s horrified face, wiping your own. “Sorry 'bout that, Uncle Sir.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, I forgot to upload the bottom set of notes. Ugh, life has just been getting to me, you know how it is. I’ll try to keep up, but I’ll probably slip up again. Thanks for sticking with me!!!


	18. Hospital Visit

“Are we even sure it’s an indigenous lifeform?” 

You glared at Magnus, “I’m more human than you, you glorified bucket.”

He grumbled and looked away from you like an oversized toddler.

Optimus Prime looked between everyone room and finally settled on you. “Why are you protecting him? He is a Decepticon, he probably assisted Shockwave in collecting you for whatever they are doing to you.”

You gave him a sharp laugh before rolling your eyes at him and climbing Soundwave’s chest plates. You contorted yourself to fit comfortably in the spot right above his spark, deeply soothed by the hum of energy it released.

You sleepily patted Soundwave’s chest and snuggled yourself deeper before peering at Optimus.

“Sounds is the one who took me, Shockwave had nothing to with it. In the beginning, anyways. Now, you… y-yo...”

Before you could finish your benign threat, you passed out, slumped in an awkward position in Soundwave’s chassis.

* * *

 Soundwave was not able to see you in your cozy little spot, but he could feel you sprawled out underneath his plates. You were releasing an immense amount of heat, so much so that he had to activate his secondary fans and open his plating.

The Autobot leader stood before him, inspecting you and Soundwaves pitch black visor. Optimus gave no hint of his thoughts as he stared Soundwave down, idly spinning his wheels like most grounders do.

“What is Megatron up to with the humans? Ratchet says that this human shows a CNA/DNA hybrid on molecular level. In addition to its consumption of energon, he says it also was peeling, something humans don’t do. What have you done, what is he planning?”

Soundwave chuckled inwardly, the Autobots were dense as ever. It wasn’t like you had just told them that it was _his_ plan to take you. Optimus came closer, close enough that Soundwave could see his reflection in the Prime’s mask. Feeling that he couldn’t leave him waiting longer, Soundwave gave him a wink.

Optimus backed off, fully aware of Soundwave’s Vow of Silence, and knew he would not get any information voluntarily. Soundwave watched as he walked out of the room, taking Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus with him. Arcee stayed, eyeing him warily, making sure he realized the only reason he wasn’t being tortured was because of you. He wasn’t sure how long that would last.

Before he could make any kind of escape plans, you jolted up, screaming. His thoughts were clouded by his concern for you as he tried to pull at his chains. He was able to get them to give way, but not enough, and he was helpless as you haphazardly climbed down.  He stared over you as you collapsed onto the concrete, crying. You started coughing violently, and then you vomited. He had seen you get sick before, so when you spewed dark grainy slime, he knew something was wrong. He pulled at his chains with new fervor and lurched at Arcee.

She ran to the door yelling, “RATCHET! RATCHET! WE NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!” Soundwave pulled at his chains, using his pinned legs to lift upwards and finally snapped just as she turned around. Even though her weapons were raised, he walked towards her, cradling you in his hands. Ratchet turned the corner to see Soundwave carefully holding you as you retched and sobbed. Soundwave gently presented you to the old medic and you weakly burbled at him from your puddle of various fluids. “H-help.”

* * *

 

You awoke in a hospital bed. You stared at the bright light above you and groggily registered the sting of an IV in your arm. You groaned and grabbed your handrail, and where body slammed by persons unknown, and heard someone else call out, “She’s awake!” You were greeted by a familiar black-haired nurse, and she waved a bright light in your face as she checked you over.

“I’m Nurse Darby, Jack’s Mom. He’s filled me in on some of what all has happened to you, but I’m sure my questions can wait for now. You here because you missed a stabilization shot and then drank too much energon. Basically, your stomach couldn’t hold up and tore. We repaired the tear, but you have quite a way until your fully recovered. And your cover story is that you’re a top secret advanced robotic project, so if anyone asks where you’re from act, well, like a robot.” She turned away and pried off who ever was on you and nodded to someone else.

You recognized Knock Out and Shockwave’s Holoforms, as well as Jack, Raf, and Miko, but there were several other faces you didn’t recognize. There were three old and scarred men, one of which had to be Megatron just by the way he presented himself. He looked like a generic bad-guy biker, except without all the spikes and tattoos. Instead he had scars, and a menacing look that seemed murderous, especially when he looked at the other two men.

Next to Knock Out was a bulky man, with white hair and strong features. He looked at you with his yellow eyes and gave you a wink as he placed a hand one Knock Out’s shoulder. It had to be Breakdown, which meant that Soundwave was not there. You groaned in pain as you set up and got the attention of Nurse Darby.

“You can’t be moving yet! Please, lay back down, or you’ll need another surgery.” She placed her hands on your shoulders gently and gave you the “mother hen” look.

“Tch, I’ll be fine, I need to get back to Soundwave. He’s trapped, with them, and they’ll kill him if I don’t stop them.” You gave the two old men outside the room a glare, assuming they were probably Autobots. Megatron laughed when he noticed and entered the room from his spot at the doorway.

“We will handle that situation. Now do as I say and return to your berth, we can’t let all the resources we’ve used on you go to waste, now can we?” It was hard to see his eyes under his brow, but you could see the faintest glint, and it gave you the chills.

Nurse Darby looked from him to you and you could tell she felt it too; he was creepier as a human than as a murderous robot warlord. She quietly helped you back in bed as Megatron left the room and disappeared. She turned to your guests in your room and was about to show them out when she eyed Shockwave.

“You were here earlier, “Cy”, or, as I’m guessing, Shockwave. Why were you with that woman? What did you do? Where are they?” She grabbed his suits lapel, but he merely studied her face, taking in every detail.

“Joan, oh, Joan… Where is she? How is she doing? What did she have?” You grabbed at Nurse Darby’s jacket, who still hadn’t let go of Shockwave’s jacket. He grabbed her wrist and stood. “I have things to study. I will return for your next shots.” He left and disappeared just as Megatron did.

“Joan’s just fine, her and her worm are housed at the apartment complex you bought. The whole things getting renovated.” Knock Out piped up, and Breakdown nodded at him as he too left. “Gotta get, see later, sparks.” As Knock Out left, the two old men came in and shook Nurse Darby’s hand before sitting.

“We only have so long before Megatron sends someone to watch you. Since you are in between both Decepticon and Autobot forces, between Human and Cybertronian, I will offer you a place with the Autobots if you so choose. It seems that they have adopted you into their group just as we have Jack, Miko, and Raf. It is understandable if you desire to stay with them.” The man who spoke had a deep gravelly voice, he sat straight, and wore a button up shirt and jeans. It was Optimus, and since other one rolled his eyes and studied the medical equipment you assumed it was Ratchet.

You said nothing at first, picking at the skin on your fingertips, but when Nurse Darby left with the children, you spoke. “I’ll stay, but I’ll keep that in mind as we move on. It is appreciated, to know I have a place if things go bad.”

Optimus stood, “Of course.” He nodded and both he and Ratchet left.

* * *

 

 _“Turn off everything, I’ll take you out of here. But only if you turn off everything. Give me an hour, I’ll take you through a Groundbridge, and leave you with her location. That’s all I can do.”_  

Arcee’s voice played through his head as Soundwave woke up. He barely remembered the Autobot’s deal, let alone accepting it. Yet he was waking up in a pile of dirt. On his chest was a datapad, a set of coordinates scrawled across the display in Cybertronian. Of course, she dropped him across the planet, at least he was a flyer. He transformed, fully aware of the tracker she had placed on him. He didn’t care about that, he only cared about you.


	19. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a so short, good news is the next chapter will be posted soon!

Bored out of your mind, you took to adventuring through the small hospital. It gave you very little satisfaction as almost instantly you were caught or back at the recovery ward. You had been there a few days with no signs of the Cybertronians, other than one stabilization shot from Shockwave. You were concerned that they wee having a secret all-out war, but then you figured they always were.

Your nurses treated you like shit, except the only one who knew the truth, Nurse Darby. She would come by on her breaks to keep you company, asking about life with the Decepticons. She seemed off-put by the things you told her, but never said anything about it.

Shortly after Nurse Darby left, you decided to go for a walk. You saw a nurse you hadn’t seen before at the Nurse’s Station and saw them flicker. You stared at it as it stared at you, silently typing away on a tablet. It took longer than you wanted to admit, but you realized you were looking at Soundwave. You immediately walked over to the counter and reached out to grab his hand when your wrist was grabbed. You turned to look at a man clad in some kind of uniform. He had white hair and multiple scars across his face, as well as insanely creepy grin. You tried to take your hand back to no avail, and he laughed. He turned to Soundwave, or to him, the nurse.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be taking it back to the proper facilities. Hopefully it didn’t give you too much trouble, its programming is a bit buggy right now. Have a good day.”

He tried to drag you away, but not before Soundwaves visage winked at you and disappeared. The man took you down the stairwell and to a Humvee parked just outside the exit. He handcuffed you to the door before slamming it and signaling the driver to head out. You watched as he and two other men headed in the opposite direction.

When you turned back around, the man in the passenger seat hit you with the back of his gun, knocking you to the floor. Your vision became blurred, and the last thing you saw from your uncomfortable spot on the floorboards was the sight of a plane high in the sky.

 

* * *

 

Soundwave was utterly pissed, he was watching as the other human hit you, and he knew he could do nothing now. He needed to follow the vehicle and wait for his opening to get you, or else you might get hurt or held hostage. He scanned the desert area to see where these humans might be taking you, but before he found anything, he spotted the other black Humvee from the hospital.  He scanned that one and four occupants, one matching the signature of the man that had claimed to “create” you.  His anger burned, literally, as he felt rage in his spark. Humans were disgusting creatures after all, greed easily corrupting them. Maggots, all of them, well except for you.

He saw a GroundBridge open in the distance and ignored as the Autobot team spilled out of it. There was nothing they could do to protect or help these humans, he would make sure they’d die for what they did. He tried to watch as the group scattered around the desert but made his priority scanning for the human’s base or getaway.

Except they stopped, both stopped for a second, and then the further one back began to move closer to the other, almost imperceptibly at Soundwave’s altitude. He ended up racing past both vehicles and had to circle back, only to see that both were now empty. The Autobots now circled the convoy as well, and he decided that being covert was no longer an option. Dropping down towards the earth, he transformed at the last minute and landed harshly next to the vehicles.

They were empty, just as his scanner had shown, but he scanned the nearby ground for foot prints, and discovered none. Only scuffled dirt next to the doors showing that they had gotten out. Soundwave lifted the car, revealing two humans, dressed in black and scared shitless. They fired their weapons at him, only to see the bullets ricochet off him futilely. He stepped on one, and it burst under the pressure, and picked up the other who was now soaked in its companion’s blood.

Displaying a picture of you on his visor, he hung the human by it’s neck, and waited for it to reply. It flung about desperately, but then pointed to the other vehicle. Soundwave dropped the human and grabbed the other vehicle. He threw across the sand dunes and crumpled like foil. The human from the hospital glared at him as he held a gun to your head.

“Your going to let us go, if you want it alive.” You struggled underneath the man’s arm, and eyed Soundwave. He tilted his head at you and watched as you bit down on the man’s arm, hard. He didn’t let go of you as he yelled, but he was distracted long enough for Soundwave to figure something out. He swatted away the two humans in front of the man and pulled you from his grasp. He wrapped his tendrils around the man, squeezing him slowly, when the Autobot Scout showed up.

He didn’t want to risk losing you again, so he chose to drop the half dead human. He ripped off the tracker, smoothly attaching it to the other vehicle before transforming. He took off, tucking you away safely as the Autobot’s gathered around the wreckage. Opening a Groundbridge, he ignored them as they shot at him, focused on getting you to a safe place.  

Back aboard the Nemesis, Soundwave let you rest in his room, but before reporting to the bridge, he heard you hum at him. He came over and knelt by his berth, lowering himself so that you didn’t have to go far. You gently reached out and touched his visor, and he hummed back at you. You laughed, that same laugh from when he first met you, the one that made him feel so weak, and he felt his spark flutter. He brought his head down, resting it next to you, you were barely awake when you leaned over and whispered something that he never thought he’d hear. Kissing the top of his visor, you whispered, “I love you.”


	20. Smut

Embarrassment crawled its way through your body and you felt red burning your face. Soundwave said nothing but you heard his fans kick on. He slowly rose to his full height and you turned your face away from him, studying the outline of his doorway. Soundwave’s pointed finger grabbed your shirt and pulled it. You looked at Soundwave, only to see that his visor was pitch black. It was pointed towards you, but obviously not online. One of his tendrils appeared and attached itself to the frame of his mask. It sighed, and slid off into his free hand.

His face was a lighter gray than the rest of his body, bright red eyes with a purple “iris” studied you as you studied him. There was a scar that stretched from his chin to above his lips which was the one that you had felt some time ago. Two thin lines ran down from behind his eyes, and three purple ones on the sides of his face framed where cheekbones would be. He wasnt as flashy as Knock Out but, damn, he did look good. You reached a hand up towards him, but you hesitated.

Soundwave didn’t.

With the hand that was still on your shirt, he ripped it open, exposing you to him. The cold air made you skin bristle, but you were to anxious to care about it. He quickly came down and began kissing his way up your torso. He reached you bra and huffed. The rush of warm air on your cold skin made you shiver, and he smirked. He grabbed your bra with his teeth, and snapped it like he was tearing paper. “Oh.. you.. oh.” You stuttered, overwhelmed by the rush of it all. He hovered over your breast, gently pinching your nipple between his teeth. you gasped, and he quickly released, studying you. “No, that was good, I ju-”. All he needed you to say was “good” and he went back to teasing your breasts with his mouth. He sucked at one and bit the other, making sure to watch your reactions, occasionally smirking.

He dragged his tongue up your chest stopping at your neck and bringing his face level with yours. He was venting, hard, and you could feel his fans running on your bare skin. You touched his face, and he leaned into it, eyes closed. “I love you” he whispered. “I know.” The glow of his eyes returned, and you studied the details of his eyes. Multiple shades of purples and red lined his iris, and you saw as he moved, the black of his pupils had small dots of purple, like a night sky. You were content looking into his eyes, but he had other plans. He grabbed your waist, pulling your pants and undergarments off with one fluid movement. “Not making the same mistake again, huh?”

He smirked, and kissed his way down your body, before moving your legs up and apart. He readjusted himself, and you saw that he had readjusted himself. You would’ve never guessed but you saw that he actually had a penis. It was just as large and alien as the rest of him, with purple lines on the sides and outlining the “head”. A watery blue fluid beaded the top and was glowing like the rest of his lights. He saw you staring and smirked, but said nothing. “I can't do research like you can, or rather like you have, " you whined.

He ignored remark, and returned his attention to you. His tentacles appeared and grabbed your legs, holding them. With one hand he held your waist, and the other you couldn’t see. You assumed it was busy. He teased you, hovering over you, just barely tracing your lips with his tongue. You became increasingly wet, and he knew it, every now and then gliding over more sensitive areas, but quickly passing them over. You groaned at him and tried raising your hips at him, but he held you still.

He smirked and swirled his tongue around your clit, earning a sharp moan from you. Pleasure and gratification swept over you, and you relaxed in his hands. He watched you as he worked, slowly working his tongue through all of your folds before refocusing on your clit. He gently rubbed it in circles, making you moan as he did. You could feel yourself getting closer, but something wasn’t clicking. You looked at him, and realized he was barely touching you. “You wont hurt me with a little pressure, babe. Promise.” Immediately he pressed himself harder against you, and you gasped. Just him sitting there was enough to tease you. Suddenly he let out a low rumble, which sent vibrations through you, causing you to let out a loud moan. “Ohhhhh, do that again.....” You could tell that if he hadn’t had his mouth full, he would’ve smirked by the playful glint in his eye. He cirlced your clit, and “rumbled” again, pleasure washing over you. He went to work teasing you, relishing in your gasps and moans. “Ohh, I’m getting close, babe.” You gasped breathlessly. He didn't slow down, in fact you were sure he sped up.

He moaned against you, and the resulting vibrations and movements sent you over. Your orgasm washed over, but he didn’t stop, and your pleasure skyrocketed. You tensed, but then let yourself go limp as you ran out of breath. He moved himself over you, and you saw your fluids dripping from his face. “Hmmm.. that was fun, huh?” He nodded, before climbing into the berth next you, and you saw that his dick was gone, replaced by the plates that were normally there, but a mess of blue liquid were spattered across his plates. “We’re both gonna need a shower, huh?” He said nothing as he laid next to you closing his eyes and wrapping an arm over you. Rather than protest and ruin the moment, you drifted off to sleep next to him in his warmth. 

* * *

Soundwave awoke to someone pounding on his door. Out of habit, he tried to pull the camera up on his HUD, and quickly realized that his visor wasn’t on. He looked at you, and you groggily murmured something at him. He scooped you into his hand, and gently placed you into the shower block. He paused for a second, but the pounding on the door came back, snapping his attention away from you. He grabbed his visor, placed it and opened his door. Knock Out was there, who quickly noticed the dried transfluid on Soundwave’s legs. “You could at least be decent when your late.” Late. Late for what. “Shockwave wants fleshy, and Megatron wants to know why your wasting resources on the human building.” Soundwave nodded, and Knock Out waved his hand as he walked away. “Your funeral.”

He noticed two Vehicons staring, and pulled the camera next to them. “I know, but that still leaves the question, who’d he frag?” He wiped their HUDs, causing a static burst on all their sensors. He didn’t need the surveillance system to hear them yelp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sorry I died. My schedule has got a fuckton more busy and got a bonus round of getting set to the ER on Saturday. I see y'alls comments, and i appreciate them, thank you for thinking of me. Please now that i dont forget about this story and yall, i just suck at finding time, Thanks for sticking with it. Sorry for a short as fuck update,


	21. Suprise Visit

Apparently, while Soundwave was busy with you, Megatron had decreed a couple of things, and had naturally assumed that Soundwave heard him. When there was no response, he sent Knock Out to investigate, which lead to your rude awakening. Soundwave was obviously in a rush as he moved about his room, even rushing you to finish your shower before sending you off to Shockwave. While you knew he didn’t mean any ill will by it, you felt as though he was displeased by your prior _shenanigans_. You tried to brush it off as you settled down in Shockwave’s lab, waiting for him to appear and give you your next stabilization shot.

The doors to his lab sighed open, and to your great surprise, Ratchet creeped in. The Autobot eyed you and grunted, found Shockwave's console and typed something into the keyboard. “I wouldn’t do that.” He didn’t even look at you as he huffed, so you shrugged and watched him. He jolted up and away from the console, “Frag! What was that?!” He looked around the room, to no avail, as Shockwave had fashioned his computer so that prying eyes would get a hearty dose of electricity. “Anti-Starscream shit.” He turned to look at you, and squinted his eyes. Before you could protest, he scooped you up and placed you on the keypad.

“I need in.” he demanded.

“What? You want me to do it?”

“You’re a Decepticon, you’re here all the time, he wouldn’t have alarms against you. Hurry, that shock probably set off a silent alarm. We’ll have company any minute!”

“Wh- NO! I’m not- They’d kill me! Megatron reminds me daily that he’ll ‘squash me like a bug’ the moment I become a **nuisance**!”

Ratchet groaned and roughly brushed you out of the way. “I don’t have time for this! I have to find Miko!” You picked yourself up and watched as he failed and another electric shock was delivered. He stiffened, but continued on, only to be shocked again. “Use that square looking thing. That’s all I can tell you.” He glanced at you, and pressed the button that you had indicated, and a board of new icons appeared on the screen. “I can work with this...” he mumbled. He quickly tapped away, and the screen beeped and then pulled up videos feeds from the halls near the bridge. Behind an energon cube, a small tan face appeared, Jack, and then Miko’s pink pigtails peeked over his shoulder. “Yes!” Ratchet pulled up more feeds, a squad of Vehicons were on their way to the lab, Shockwave strolling behind them. “Take a left when you leave, the second right, that’ll get you clear. That storage room is near the bridge, so be careful.” Ratchet eyed you, closed out of the computer, and stared at you for a solid second. “Go, now!” He turned and went to the door, and before he took off he grunted, “Thanks.”

-●-●-●-●-●-●-

Shockwave wasn’t prepared to find you sitting in his lab. Soundwave hadn’t notified him like he normally would. When he found you on his workstation, he feared that you were the one that triggered the consoles safeties. That was, until you looked at him, very clearly alive. “Ratchet was here, he pulled up some video feeds and left when he saw you. Seemed like he was looking for something.” He sent the Vehicons off, sending them a search pattern as he studied the console. He pulled up the command history, and it pulled up the same feeds that the Autobot had been looking at. A small human hand was on the edge of an energon crate, then accompanied by a face quickly peeking around the edge. Shockwave sent new orders to search that area, and looked at you. You were staring at the screen, defeated.

“Did you assist the Autobot?”

He already knew the answer from your reaction. He suppressed his own reaction, such emotion was not logical. You were a human, and an experiment, your actions would have consequences. The war didn’t stop to cater to the needs of one human. Shockwave patiently waited for you to respond, Megatron would want to know the extent of your aid to the Autobots.

“They’re just kids, mixed up in some alien war that they know nothing about. I figured they should get a chance to go home. “

“They are humans, aiding the Autobots.”

“Wouldn’t you? Imagine finding out there are aliens, and now that you’ve seen one; you are now at risk to get dissected at _any_ moment? Wouldn’t you seek refuge with those aliens that are 1) offering to protect you, and 2) much bigger and way more powerful?”

“It is logical.” Shockwave conceded. “But, they still are aiding the Autobots.”

He watched as you shrugged and rolled your optics. “Don’t you get it? They wouldn’t serve the Autobots if there was no threat to them from the Decepticons! Think about it!" He watched at your hands waved, gestureing at nothing. How illogical

"I’ve explained this to Soundwave, so now I’ll explain it to you. When I was first picked up, I was scared, but I knew no one was gonna miss me. I knew if Soundwave wanted to hurt me, he would’ve done so instead of taking me alive and conscious. When got her and I saw blood, I was scared shitless, but then I saw the girl had done it to herself, it was like a weight was gone. When she died, Soundwave took her, allowed me to clean myself _in privacy_ , and provided me food and clothing. He presented me no threats, never hurt me, and now you Decepticons have a human running around your ship, more than happy to help. Shit, I’d even say that Knock Out and I are friends, which is baffling considering he hates fleshy things. Do you get it now?”

Shockwave thought on it for a moment, it was illogical how humans thought like that, but you were correct. So far every human not treated with hostility had been _nice_ to them. He would have to do more experiments on this later.

“I understand.” He turned his attention to the surveillance feeds, and saw the Vehicons approaching the storage room with the human “children”. He radioed the squad leader. “Take them alive. I would like to see them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had something to tell y'all but i cant remember what so, if i remember ill probably just edit this later, but as for right now, im working on a sketch of ya Boi Soundwaves face, so it'll be uploaded at some point to that smut chapter, and ill let ya know when. uhh heres this next part yeee; hmu on tumblr @ ifuvkinglovesoundwave (gross nerd username aint it)


	22. Un-Dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Chapter. Sorry.

A sense of dread filled you as Shockwave spoke. Ratchet could take on some Vehicons, sure; but not Shockwave. He was nearly twice the doc’s size, and had a cannon arm. The purple mech in front of you returned to his work station and began typing away. You knew if things went south you wouldn’t be able to save them. Just like Syd. You hated your brain for thinking that up at that specific moment. You tried to shake the memory, but before you could, the doors sighed open to reveal a Vehicon. The mech had his hands cupped over each other, and a chill ran up your spine when you heard muffled yelling.

Shockwave directed him to a table, and you watched as Miko and Jack stumbled out. Jack glared at you and MIko took off a showand threw it Shockwave’s optic. She missed, and hit his antennae instead, causing them to wiggle. “We wont give you anything!” Jack shouted, but he seemed muted by the dull hum of the Nemesis which made you realize how tiny you were.

Shockwave peered at them, ignoring their threats and shouting as he scanned them. “I don’t want anything from more that what I’ve already gotten.” He muttered as he typed into his console, drawing up diagrams of DNA and notating them. He ignored the kids on the table, but you didn’t, anxiously watching them as they held each other in fear.

Shockwave returned to his table, and his hand came up as he spoke. “Humans have dexterity and creativity unlike the rest of this planet's inhabitants. In order to research them, I need more, pure humans.” His hand waved at you when he said ‘pure’ which brought the attention back towards you for a moment. “You were available, and if you cooperate, no harm will come to you.” Miko poked her head around Jack’s shoulder,“No Way! You overgrown demented scrapheap!” Shockwave reached above the table, towards the light. “Very well.” In his hand you saw a glint that made your blood run cold, and you screamed before you could stop yourself. In his hand, Shockwave held a small knife, one of the ones he hid from you when he “worked with humans”. He dropped it and covered his audials before staring at you.

“NO!” You rose from your perch as something heated in you. “You will NOT touch them.” Shockwave said nothing as he watched you and backed away with every word you spoke. “They are innocents! CHILDREN! In a war where they don’t belong! You will not harm them, I won’t let you...” His back was at his door frame at this point, and slammed a hand into the panel.

It slid open to reveal Megatron with Soundwave behind him. The warlord lowered himself through the door and eyed the kids before glaring at you. “And what will you do if I do?" He grabbed you by the neck and let you dangle as he lifted you off the counter. “Pathetic worm. You are mean nothing- you are nothing to anyone... I should just kill you for your insolence.” He glowered at you, a sick joy in his optics. You vision was blurry as you grabbed at the metal claws holding your neck. You gurgled at him and he laughed. He dropped you to the ground, and you saved from a ungraceful fall by Soundwave. “You pet needs to learn its boundries.” Megatron’s growl was barely perceptible, but your attention wasn’t on him anyways.

You steadied yourself as you stood and glared the brutal maniac in front of you. He returned your stare. “I said, “Get Fucked, Bucket-Head!” You screamed, and felt as energon and blood poured out your mouth. Megatron brought his hand up to hit you, but before you could the heat that had built to a white-hot rage released. A burst came from you, and a sudden spread of cold pooled through your chest. You expected to die, it felt like maybe you had, but you looked up to find that Megatron was frozen solid. Behind him Shockwave was stuck grabbing his superior’s arm. You turned to see if Soundwave was too, but he quickly shook his head to prove otherwise.

He placed you on the table with Jack and Miko, watching as you coughed up a horrid smelling mix of fluids. Miko came over to you and tackled you, yelling. “That was badass!” Jack grabbed her shoulder, but she didn’t budge. Soundwave quickly pulled her off with ease, flinging her onto the tabletop. He brought a servo up and tilted your head as you leaned on it, inspecting your neck. It felt like someone tried to decapitate you with a dull as fuck blade. He let go after gently caressing your face, causing a “eugh” from Miko. Jack came over and sat down next you and patted his shoulder, and you rested against him. Soundwave was inspecting Megatron and Shockwave, tapping, poking and prodding, but got no responses.

The Lab door slid open, once again revealing Ratchet, who quickly put the situation into words, well word. “Slag.”

-●-●-●-●-●-●-

Ratchet’s spark nearly extinguished when he opened the lab doors. His reactions went from stealth to get the **frag** out of there. But then he spotted Miko. “Slag.”

Except Megatron didn’t move, or Shockwave. The only movement came from the three humans, or rather the two, and whatever you were to be considered. He stepped in the room, slowly as if he would awaken the maniac in the room. “Ratchet!” Miko yelled, and the medbot flinched. He shushed her, which earned a frown, “Fine, I’ll just let Soundwave surprise you from behind then.” As soon as she said this, the lab doors slammed shut, and Ratchet snapped around to see that Soundwave was indeed behind him, and he put the lab on lockdown. Ratchet sighed, “Slag it all.”

He wasn’t prepared for the Decepticon to raise his hands. The ‘Cons don’t surrender, ‘cept Starscream. The silent mech slowly pointed to the table and then tapped his arm. “You want me to scan something! HA! Over my cold dead Spark!” He expected to be hit, electrocuted or shot, but no pain came. He looked at Soundwave again, who simply repeated the motion. He looked at the table again to see what on earth he could want. Miko was inspecting Megatron’s frozen body, and jack was holding your shoulders. You seemed roughed up but alright, so he shook his head as he turned back to Soundwave, who was now much closer. He repeated the inane motion. “There’s nothing th-” He rolled his optics as he turned to the trio and watched as you spilled some mixed form of energon and blood from your mouth. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

-●-●-●-●-●-●-

Hearing Ratchet swear was a something to see, or rather hear. The bot looked defeated as he scanned you over, but which quickly washed away to amazement. “By the Allspark.” You burbled at the mech, “Careful, there’s children around," but he barely glanced at you before snapping back to his readings. He then shook himself free of his curiosity to pay attention to what you said. “Blame Bee, he’s learned human swear words and won’t stop using them.” _Bee...ah!_  “The one who beeps to talk?” You asked too late, Ratchet was gone in his data, so you looked at Jack for confirmation.

Soundwave hovered over the DocBot’s shoulder, and you could tell that he too was enthralled by the readings of the scan. Ratchet started mumbling something, before turning to Shockwave’s workstation, he was about to type when he suddenly stopped and stared at Soundwave. “Do you mind? I don’t want any more electric surprises today. Soundwave hesitated, but he looked at you and then accessed the panel. He stuck a tendril to the console, and pulled up the video feed of the lab next to Ratchet's Data.

You watched the screen from your position on the table, which depicted the events before Ratchet's arrival. You heard your scream, which was warbled, and watched as a soft purple light flashed out from your chest. Both Megatron and Shockwave were hit by it before it dissipated. Ratchet watched hit again, absolutely enthralled. “She’s developed... no wonder... capabilities...” He was muttering quietly, and you weren’t able to catch everything he said. That, and you kept having coughing bouts. Soundwave came down to you level with the table and gently caressed your face with his pointed servo. He then quickly turned to the Autobot and placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling his attention from the screen.

“Right, right, the scans show that your boss damaged one of those tubes in neck of the humans, and its leaking into her lungs. She wont die from it, it’ll just hurt and be inconvenient for little while.” You panicked a bit, “My lungs? My lungs! That I need to breathe?”

He seemed surprised, “You do realize, you don’t need them anymore, right?” He paused and gestured to your chest, “In fact, you’d be dead if you were human. Well, you technically are.”

He gestured to the frozen Decepticons, “She put them in stasis, they’ll come out as soon as she wills it.” He continued to babble on about soemthing, but you weren’t paying attention. You stuttered, and felt your heartbeat quicken. You coughed up more energon, and tried to force your mind to be calm. The familiar cold feeling of dread and fear came and dulled your senses, and you choked on your voice as you spoke.

“I’m dead?” Ratchet turned to you, “Well your human hafl is, soon you’ll have to go through some reformatting to fit your spark, or you will be completely dead.” You tied to process what he said and Soundwave noticed your troubled loo. “I can feel my heart beat, I’m breathing, coughing, I don’t.. I don’t quite understand.” Ratchet came over and gently lowered himself to you, and you could tell that he had to try to be a civilized doctor. “I’m sorry for my lack of bedside manner. Let’s see if I can explain this better to you.”

He was calm as he explained that you were no longer feeling a heart beat, but rather your **spark** pulsing. Your heart stopped shortly after Megatron dropped you, and your spark took over; and apparently you had a rare spark, a “Point One Precenter." That’s what allowed you to freeze the two mechs. This took a while to process, and while it did, you had Soundwave, Ratchet, Miko and Jack all trying to comfort you. Your mind tried to push it down, but it was too important and you definitely needed to deal with it, so you kept trying to get the concept. Tears came to your eyes and spilled silently, and your defenses crumbled. You gave in to the pain, the disbelief, the confusion. 

“I was a nurse at a Children’s Hospital. I’ve seen so much pain, suffering and death to those that never deserved it. I became numb to it, and so I left, there’s only so much someone could take. For years, I’d have to help kids struggle to deal with cancer, or offer meager comfort to parents whose child would never wake up again. I never knew how hard it was on the other side. And instead of a child dying, its me. Me! Ha!” Tears streamed down your face as you spoke, and Ratchet placed a hand next yours, “You didn’t know this would happen?”

You sniffled and looked up at his bright blue optics. “Shockwave stared this without my permission, and i never knew I would have to die for it. And now that its happened, I’m... at a loss for words. It’s dumb... I know, but its still something i’m going to have to take sometime to wrap my head around. I’ve been human all my life, you know, it’s not like I could imagine life as a robot while not quite being one.”

“Well, first things first. You need a name fit for a Cybertronian, so lets see what we can come up with, yeah?”

You stood, with Jack’s help, “Yeah, I started life as a human crying, it just seemed right to start life as a Cybertronian the same way, you know?” Ratchet gave you a smirk and you looked at Soundwave, who gave you a smiling icon. “Well, I know for sure I won’t be going with Ratchet.”

The Medic huffed as he rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes. the two are still stuck just chilling in the back, like mannequins. Till the end of time... :p. This chapters super long cause I just kept going, i wanted to write as much as possible because life has been crazy busy, so yeah, no worries tho, it'll keep moving on... ithis is gonna be a p long fic i think... luv ya'll see ya next time (also idk how to post pics anymore, so i just put Soundwaves face on my blog, i aint worried bout it)


End file.
